Konoha's Batman
by livesinshadows19
Summary: When Naruto comes across a tv show called "Batman," he gets inspired to become just as strong as him. Will his dream succed? I guess we'll find out as time goes on.
1. Konoha's Batman

Our story begins with a five year old Naruto sitting in his apartment, flipping through the channels on his TV. "Man, what a boring Saturday. No homework from the academy, no pranks to pull because I'm out of supplies, and there's nothing on TV. What a bummer." Just as Naruto voiced his thoughts, he came upon a channel that had the opening theme of a show called "Batman." The blond was entranced, speechless at how strong, brave, and selfless the hero was. after watching a few episodes, Naruto rushed out of his apartment and towards the Hokage tower. As he neared Sarutobi's office, the secretary smiled at him.

"Hey there Naru-chan. Come to see Hokage-sama?" asked Akane, her name suiting her with her brilliantly red hair.

"Yup! I need to ask Jiji if he has anyone who can help me train!" exclaimed Naruto with a big smile.

"Okay Naru-chan, Hokage-sama isn't busy right now so go on inside." smiled Akane.

"Thanks Akane-neechan!" Naruto said while hugging her, smiling that giant smile of his. After releasing Akane, Naruto walked into the Hokage's office. "Hey Jiji!"

As Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, looked up and saw Naruto, he smiled and put down his pen. "Hello there Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?"

"Jiji, i need you to see something!" Naruto tugged the Hokage's arm and led him to his break room and turned on the TV, tuning into the channel that "Batman" was on. As the two watched the show, Naruto had stars in his eyes. Hiruzen could see clearly that he wanted to be like this masked individual. When the show ended, Naruto turned toward Hiruzen with an excited look on is face. "Jiji, do you have anyone that can teach me taijutsu like that?"

"Hmm... actually, yes we do. Our residential taijutsu expert just got back from a mission two days ago and has a few weeks off. He's probably at training ground twenty-five right now. Do you know where that is?"

"Yup! Iruka-sensei showed us the training grounds a couple days ago."

"Okay Naruto-kun. The taijutsu expert's name is Maito Gai, you'll recognize him with no trouble. He's a little... ah... eccentric, but he's the best taijutsu user in the village." explained Sarutobi with a nervous look on his face. _"I pray to Kami Naruto doesn't inherent Gai's unique fashion sense... we don't need another ninja in one of those hideous green jumpsuits."_

"Okay... I don't really know what you're talking about Jiji, but I'm going to go see my new sensei!" the young blonde shouted happily.

"Alright Naruto-kun. Here's a note to give to Gai, it explains how he should train you. Now be careful, okay Naruto-kun?" asked the old Hokage, love and care in his tone and eyes.

"Okay Jiji, I promise." Naruto answered as he hugged Sarutobi, who hugged him back.

As Naruto left, Sarutobi turned back to the television and started watching the show that inspired the boy. "Batman, huh? perhaps this will inspire him to become an even better ninja then what he could be normally." said the old man with a smile as Batman defended his city.

**_~Training ground twenty-five~_**

As Naruto walked past the gate into the training ground, he saw that it was made especially for taijutsu. There was a few posts in the middle of the field, imprints from fists on all of them, some missing so much wood that the inside is exposed. About thirty feet away were boulders that were split down the middle, some reduced to pebbles.

"Wow! What kind of taijutsu could do that!" Naruto went over to the boulders to examine them more closely.

"AH! I see you have an appreciation for taijutsu young man! The taijutsu that caused this is called the Goken, or the Strong Fist style." answered a loud and boistrous voice. As our blond turned around to see who answered him, he was met with someone... or something, that will haunt his nightmares for years. A man with a green spandex jumpsuit that left little to the imagination, a Jonin vest, a leaf headband around his waist like a belt, orange leg warmers and blue ninja sandals. On his head was a bowl haircut and eyebrows that were two-hundred times their normal size.

_"Holy crap... is this guy crazy?" _thought Naruto as he looked at the Jonin before him. "Um... are you Maito Gai?"

"Why yes i am! What can me and my youthfulness do for you?" Gai asked as he smiled, blinding Naruto for a few moments, and going into a strange pose.

_"His youthfulness...?" _Naruto asked himself. "Um... I wanted to ask you if you could train me. I need help in my taijutsu, and I know if I ask the academy teachers, they'll just ignore me." Naruto answered as he handed him the note the Hokage gave him. As Gai read the note, he smiled.

_"This boy will make a fine ninja." _thought the Jonin. "Well, of course I'll train you! But only on one condition. Why do you want to be a shinobi?"

At this question, Naruto thought for a few minutes before he remembered something Batman said, something that he thought he should do and say as well. "I want to protect my home and the people in it. I'll protect them until i breathe my last breath." Answered Naruto with a serious look as he said this. Gai immediately knew Naruto honestly wanted to prtoect his home. With a smile, he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Good answer. Now, since you know my name, what's yours? A sensei and his student should know each other's youthful names."

"It's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" naruto smiled as Gai smiled back. "I can't believe it! I'm one step closer to becoming a great ninja!"

"Okay then Naruto-kun, let's start raising your strength, speed, and stamina. Start with ten laps around this field, then hit those logs two-hundred times with each limb. Tomorrow we'll go get you some weights to help you train." ordered Gai.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" saluted Naruto as he began his laps.

_"This shall be interesting. I wonder if I should ask some of the others to help train Naruto-kun." _Gai thought as he watched Naruto.  
_

**Well, here it is everyone! The first chapter of Konoha's Batman. It's probably not very good, but if you're a beta, could you fix anything I screwed up? Thank you! ^_^**

**oh yeah, i dont own Naruto or Batman!**


	2. New Senseis

Hey my loyal readers! This is chapter two of KBM, that I finished just minutes before I typed this up and posted it. Well, I hope you enjoy it and that it's long enough for those who believe that my chapters are somewhat short.

It's been two years since Gai started training Naruto, and his taijutsu skills have skyrocketed. His strength has tripled, and his speed and stamina have doubled thanks to the one-hundred pound weights on each of his limbs, and he can take down any high-genin or low-chunin in a straight up taijutsu match. Today however was Naruto and Gai's day off from their training schedule, and the spandex wearing jonin was at the jonin bar along with Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko.

"So Gai, how's that student of yours doing?" asked Kakashi as he read his book o' smut, gaining death glares from the two kunoichi.

"Naruto-kun is doing great Kakashi! His youthfulness is so large that it surpasses my own. I believe that he will succeed in his goal of becoming a hunter-nin."

"Wait, what? I thought that he wanted to be Hokage?" asked Asuma.

"He did, but when we started talking a couple of days ago..."

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Gai-sensei, other than genin, chunin, jonin, and Hokage, what kind of ninja's are there?" asked Naruto as he rested from his training that day._

_"Well, there's the hunter-nins, they hunt down nuke-nins and stop them from giving away our village secrets. they also go out and return the bodies of our fallen ninja so that our secrets wont be revealed. there's also the ANBU who take on A-class, S-class, and even more dangerous missions. sometimes they dont come back from a mission, wich is when the Hokage sends out the hunter-nin's. finally, there's the Sannin, the three legendary ninja: Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya." Gai answered as he turned to look at his student. "Why do you want to know Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto didnt answer right away, instead he looked up at the sky and thought about what he wanted to do as a ninja. "Gai-sensei, i think im going to put becoming Hokage on hold for a while. i want to protect my precious people and my home, but i cant do that sitting behind my desk doing paperwork nonstop. i need to be doing missions, fighting out homes enemies and traitors." standing up, Naruto pulled out a kunai and began to carve the kanji for 'hunter' and 'protector' on his left palm, shocking Gai. "I'm going to become a hunter-nin, I'm going to protect my precious people: Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Teuchi, Ayame, Jiji, Akane, and you."_

_at hearing his proclomation, Gai couldn't help but smile. "Well Naruto-kun, I'm glad you count me as one of your precious people. I promise that I'll help you become a hunter-nin. If we fail, I'll do one-thousand laps around Konoha on my hands while balancing a boulder on my feet!" Gai promised as he did his nice guy pose._

_"Uh...thanks, Gai-sensei." Naruto sweat dropped. "Way to ruin the moment."_

**_~Flashback End~_**

As the other jonins looked at Gai, they all had a different look of surprise: Kurenai's jaw was on the bar, Anko's dango was comepletely forgotten, Asuma's death-stick had fallen out of his mouth, and Kakashi wasn't reading his book o' smut. Gai had to use all of his self control not to explode into laughter at the looks on his friends faces.

"He's actually put his dream of becoming Hokage on hold?" Asuma exclaimed, earning nods from the green clad jonin.

"Yes, but since the hunter-nins have so many talents that they need, I was hoping you could help me train him. His ninjutsu and genjutsu are academy level at best. His stealth is good, but only surpasses genin and some chunin. Also, since hunter-nins have to be the best assassins in the village, he needs major training in that as well. I wanted to ask you three to help because you're the best at what you do. Anko is the best at stealth and assassination."

Anko grinned and pouted playfully. "Stop Gai, you're making me blush."

"Kurenai is the best genjutsu specialist in the entire village."

Kurenai blushed and twiddled her finger nervously. "I wouldn't say the entire village..."

"Asuma is the best wind user in the village, and I have a strong feeling that Naruto-kun has a wind affinity."

The young Sarutobi grinned. "Great, now I have someone to bounce jutsu ideas off of."

"And my rival Kakashi has the most ninjutsu apart from the Hokage and is only beat in tracking by the Inuzuka clan."

Kakashi eye-smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm not sure about the others, but I'll be glad to help train the kid."

"I'm in." Asuma answered.

"Me too." Kurenai smiled at Gai as she nodded.

"Count me in, I'll make him the best assassin in the entire village! Not counting me, of course." Anko purred, happy at the thought of a new toy to play with.

"Thank you everyone. I knew your youthfulness will bring you to help me train Naruto-kun." Gai exclaimed as he did his nice guy pose and showed his insanely bright teeth, gaining odd looks from the other occupants of the bar.

**_~Next Day, Training Ground Twenty-five~_**

Naruto was doing his usual warm ups when Gai and four other people he didn't know.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. I see you've started your training already." Gai greeted with his large smile.

"Hai Gai-sensei. Um, if it's okay for me to ask, who are these jonin that are with you?" Naruto asked politely.

"AH, these, Naruto-kun, are my youthful friends and your new senseis: Anko, Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai."

"Hey there, Gaki." Anko grinned like a predator as she eyed Naruto, making the boy a little nervous.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. The old man wanted me to tell you to come over for dinner tomorrow night. Mom's making her sweet and spicy chicken again."

With a far away look, Naruto began to drool at the thought of the delectable meal. Luckily, his day dream didn't last long as Kakashi began his greeting.

"Yo." Kakashi waved as he read his book, earning a glare from Naruto before he disappeared and reappeared, taking Kakashi's book and using his chakra to enhance his arms to rip it into pieces.

"You may be my new sensei and a jonin, but I DESPISE perverts. So, if I see you reading this in public again, I'll make sure that you won't feel so happy aftger reading your books. Okay, Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked in a kind tone that contrasted with the cold look in his eyes.

"Um...right." Kakashi gulped and looked a little wary, seeing how he didn't see him move whatsoever. While Kakashi was scared for his books and his manhood (and yes, they are in the order of most important to least important) Anko was on the ground and laughing her miniskirt-ed ass off.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I hope that I can teach you the best I can." Kurenai smiled as she greeted the young boy, already earning her respect for dealing with Kakashi.

"Hello Anko-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Ero-sensei, Kurenai-sensei. What are each of you going to be teaching me anyway?" Naruto greeted back, making Kakashi's eye twitch while the others laughed.

"Well Naruto-kun, everyone here knows you want to become a hunter-nin, so I asked them to help train you. Anko's the best at stealth and assassination, Asuma's our residential wind user-" Gai began, before Naruto interupted.

"Wind user? I don't follow Gai-sensei."

"Allow me Gai." Asuma said as he lit another cigarette. "I'm sure you know the elemental nations: Hi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Raikou no Kuni, and Kaze no Kuni. Each nation is named after the amount of people in their country have an affinity for a certain element. An affinity is when you can learn one type of elemental jutsu much easier than another type. If you're affinity is wind like mine, you can use and learn wind jutsu much easier than any other type of jutsu and so on. As you know, my affinity is wind and Gai believes that you're a wind type as well. Here, push your chakara into this piece of paper and we'll know. If it's wind, it'll be cut; fire and it burns; earth and it turns to dust; lightning and it crumbles up; water and it gets wet. The tree this paper is raised with chakra so it's able to tell you your afinity because of that.

Nodding in understanding, Naruto pushed his chakra into the paper, causing it to split in half and one piece to catch on fire while the other became soaked. "Um... is it normal for someone to half three affinities?"

Looking at each other, Asuma and Kakashi grinned as one thought crossed through their minds. _"This is going to be fun."_

"Naruto-kun, to answer your question, it's not normal for a seven-year-old academy student to have three affinities, most jonin only have two. You're certainly going to become a very strong shinobi Naruto-kun." Gai beamed in pride at his student, making him blush since he;s not quite used to praise just yet.

"Well, back to our introductions, Gaki. Kakashi is our best tracker and ninjutsu specialst, and Kurenai-chan is the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha according to the bingo book." Anko explained as she grinned and Kurenai blushed modestly.

Naruto bowed and smiled at his new sensei's. "Thank you very much. I'll do my best to make you proud."

All smiling, the jonin patted Naruto's head, shoulders, or back. "It's no problem, Gaki. Now, lets begin your tort-...er...training. Yeah, training!" three guesses on who said that, and the first two don't count.

_"Uh-oh..."_

That was the only thought that went through Naruto's head as he looked at Anko warily.


	3. Authors Note

**Ok my faithful viewers, fifteen of you have decided and the winner…**

**Of the Naruto Pairing poll…**

**For the **_**"Konoha's Batman" **_**is…**

**Hyuuga Hinata!**

**As many probably noticed, I delete a poll choice either every few days, or 2 a day; one in the morning and one in the evening. In the end it was with Hinata and Yugito, but Hinata was in the lead with 55%. I will do my best to make the story to the liking of the Hinaru fans. (Made up the couple name based off of the celebrity teen couple name thing.)**

**Anyway, I am currently working on the new chapter of this story, so please bear with me. If I make it to the length that I want (a minimum of 4 pages typed), it will be up sometime this weekend, if not before. Well, I'm off to see the wizard everyone!**

…**er…I mean…I'm off to type the story…**

**too much wizard of oz…**

**oh yes, please review my stories! The evil-ness that is Pakun is threatening to feed me to the other ninken if I don't get more than 10 reviews for this story! Help me!**

**Ja ne. ^_^**


	4. Meeting the Kyuubi

**Hello fellow Naruto fanatics! –Smiles and waves- I know this story has been neglected for awhile, but I'm finally on summer vacation and I'm relaxing. Anyway, I'm possibly going to be on hiatus for awhile. If that is so, I'll set up an author's note on one of my stories if not both. Anyway, on with the story!**

Walking home from his training with Anko, or as Naruto calls her "The Crazy Sadistic Snake Woman," he looked worse for wear when he got up that day. His clothes were ripped in places, there was some blood on his clothing from wounds that had long since healed, and he was walking into walls every now and again, showing how tired he was.

"_Man, oh, man. I didn't think she would actually try to kill me… it makes me regret accepting her help… and tomorrow I have Kurenai-sensei's lessons thankfully."_

Naruto quickly learned that Kurenai was his favorite sensei. Gai kept getting on his nerves with his shouts of youth; Asuma and Kakashi drove him into the ground learning wind, water, and fire jutsu's each; and Kurenai was nice and sweet, and her training consisted of learning to recognize a genjutsu as of this point.

"_All I can say is thank Kami tomorrow is Sunday. I can relax and not have to deal with that evil lady."_

As he walked home, the young shinobi in training tried to ignore the usual glares and barely hidden comments about him. Slowly gaining speed, Naruto jumped to the rooftops and proceeded to use that way of travel to get to his home.

Once he got into his apartment and locked his door, the blonde slumped down onto his couch and sighed.

"_Why do the villagers always glare at me and call me names? Sure I did some pranks but I haven't done any in years. Maybe I should meditate; Asuma-sensei said that usually helps to figure something out."_

Vacating his couch to take up his bed for his meditation, Naruto composed his body into the lotus position and closed his eyes, slowly evening his breathing and clearing his mind. Feeling that something was different, Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"_What the hell? Why am I in a sewer?" _Naruto thought, but jumped in surprise as he heard his thoughts echo around him.

"Okay…that was weird..." Naruto said, noticing that this didn't echo around him like his thoughts. "Alrighty then…let's see what's around here."

With that statement, the confused boy started walking around the sewers. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto was walking towards a certain destination that would cause his entire life to change.

After what felt like hours, Naruto came upon a huge room with a gate that made the doors of the village look like a child's block toy. The ceiling was so high up it was swallows in darkness, not even with chakra enhanced eyes could he see the ceiling. The bars of the gate were quite large, having a diameter of at least two feet. And on the gate, at eye level, he saw a piece of paper with the kanji for the word "seal" on it. As Naruto observed the room, he turned in time to not notice a pair of giant blood red eyes with cat like slits in them appear behind the gate.

"**Well, it seems that my jailor has granted me with his presence. About damn time, too. It was way too fucking quiet in here." **Boomed a voice from behind Naruto, making him shout and turn around, drawing a kunai out of his thigh holster.

"Who's there!" shouted the boy, making the pair of eyes grow a sweat drop on the back of their head.

"**Umm…kit, up here."**

Quickly, Naruto looked up and saw the fierce looking eyes of the creature that was hidden from view behind the bars.

"Oh… that explains why I couldn't find you…. Hey wait a minute! Who are you?" asked Naruto, causing the creature's sweatdrop to increase in size for a moment, before disappearing.

"**I, kit, am the dangerous, the mighty, the invincible, and the beautiful, Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **boomed out the voice, the fox coming forward enough so Naruto could see her (yes her, in my fic Kyuubi's a girl!) in all her furry glory, smiling and revealing large, sharp, and pointy teeth that were as long as he was tall.

"What? There's no way you're the Kyuubi! The Yondaime defeated the fox years ago!"

"**Ah, think about that kit. He defeated me, yes, but what you were told, repeatedly I might add, is that he ****killed**** me. While I ****am**** defeated, I am ****not**** dead. I am simply sealed inside of you. In your naval to be exact."**

Frowning, Naruto began thinking about this new information, and how he was treated. Slowly, a look of understanding spread across his face.

"So that's why the villagers hate me. They see me and think I'm you when I'm actually the jailor, right?" Naruto asked with a quirk of his head, curiosity shining in his cerulean orbs.

"**That's pretty much it in a nutshell kit. Minato used the power of the Shinigami to take my soul and put it into your body. If he tried using an object, animal, or adult, they would break and die respectively. But only a newborn baby can hold a demon because their chakra coils aren't fully developed yet and can grow used to the demonic chakra. Also, the seal he used allows my chakra to slowly leak into yours, giving you all my power and increasing your own chakra reserves, and possibly altering your physical appearance. But because of this you will have to continuously work on chakra control."**

Naruto nodded at this information, since it made the most sense on how he had so much chakra and horrible control. Although suddenly, what the Kyuubi said about her chakra altering his appearance.

"Whoa! Back the caravan up here! What do you mean that your chakra will possibly change my appearance? And, do you have a name I can call you? I doubt that Kyuubi is your actual name."

"**My name is Gina. Thank you for asking Naruto-kun. You know, hold on a moment, I'm going to get a little more comfortable." **answered Gina with a smile. As her chakra swirled around her, Gina slowly shrunk down to a human's height, the chakra still obscuring her body. When the chakra disappeared, there was a woman standing in Gina's place.

Her hair matched her name, being as silvery as moon light with streaks of red and black in it, giving her an exotic look.

His gaze went from her hair to her face, which looked like it belonged to that of an angel. Gina's eyes stayed the same, although not as oval shaped. She had a very cute nose, one of those you see on a child but it suited her nicely. Her lips were ruby red and in the form of a smirk, which made Naruto think of an animal that just finished with its meal, not taking the time to lick the blood off its chops. Her skin was pale like moonlight, just a shade darker than the silver in her hair. Her ears were human, although he could see a slight point to them, like an elf's ears. Her nails were similar to that of an Inuzuka.

As his eyes flowed downward, a blush crept across his face. Her bust was the same size as Anko. Her kimono was crimson red, with gold flames around the hem and cuffs. The kimono was tight, showing off her hour-glass figure and a little bit of cleavage. The flames extended out along the fabric, turning into three golden fox tails, on each sleeve and the hem of the kimono. **(Made up the design myself, if anyone can draw it and post it somewhere and give me the link, I'll put it up on my profile.)** Adorning her feet were kunoichi high heels, similar to those that a certain Slug Princess wears.

Forgetting that his thoughts were going to echo around him, Naruto had only one thought about Gina's appearance.

"_Holy shit…she's gorgeous…"_

As the thought reverberated through the chamber, a large blush came over Gina's face.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun. Now back to your question about your appearance. You could possibly end up looking similar to me; slightly pointed ears, or fox ears, or both, possibly tails, claw like nails, slighted eyes. Whether they would be red or blue, I'm not too sure.**

"**You would also get heightened senses of hearing, sight, and smell. You would also have instincts similar to that of those Inuzuka's in your class. If you like, I could go ahead and do that for you. Since tomorrow is your day off, you could go out into the forest and get used to your new senses if we go with this plan of action."**

"Hmmm….that does seem like a good idea. It would also help me out in my ninja career. Maybe we should dedicate Sunday's to training with your chakra, after Kurenai-sensei's training. There may be a time when I need help in a battle and I'm out of chakra and I use yours. I would rather know how much chakra of yours I could use safely without going into a rage and killing everyone."

Naruto suggested, thinking that would be the best plan of action.

"**That does seem like an excellent plan. Ok Naru-kun, starting tomorrow we're going to begin training your senses and getting you used to controlling my chakra."** Gina said, smiling as Naruto blushed at the nickname.

"Well, I'm going to go to tell the old man our plans, Gina-chan. After that it's time for bed, so I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said with a grin.

"**Okay Naru-kun. But before you go, can you change your mindscape? It's not very nice in here, being a sewer and all. Also, if you want to talk to me when you're awake, just think what you want to say and I'll be able to hear you."** Gina asked, using the dreaded puppy dog eyes jutsu.

Quickly giving in to the cuteness, Naruto closed his eyes and focused on changing his mindscape. Slowly, everything shimmered out of focuse before coming back in. Now, it was a large apartment. The living room was the same size as Naruto's whole apartment, the kitchen was like something you would see at a five star restaurant, and the bedroom was half as big as the living room, with a four poster bed with a queen sized mattress and down pillows, along with a walk in closet to fill with whatever clothes Gina desired.

The blankets were crimson, as were the sheets and pillow cases, while the tassels holding the drapes to the posts were gold. **(Think Gryffindor beds from Harry Potter.)**

The bathroom was half the size of the bedroom, with a tub, a walk-in shower, and a hot tub.

All in all, it was perfect. With tears in her eyes, Gina tackled Naruto in a hug, repeating her thanks over and over again while suffocating Naruto in her voluptuous chest, slowly suffocating him.

"_Gina-chan…can't...breathe…"_ thought Naruto, his thoughts reverberating around the apartment since he was unable to talk at the moment. Quickly, she let him go with a blush that rivaled Hinata's on her face.

"**Sorry Naru-kun. I guess I got carried away. It's been a long time since I've lived somewhere as nice as this."**

Grinning and laughing a bit, Naruto replied to the flustered woman. "Well, I thought since you're as beautiful as a princess, you should be treated like one."

Blushing again, this time beating Hinata's blush hands down, Gina placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek. **"Thank you Naru-kun. Now get going, you need to go tell the Sandaime about your new training and ask him for a place to go train so that way no shinobi will feel my chakra and attack you, thinking that I'm escaping."**

"O-okay Gina-chan." Replied a flustered Naruto as he faded out, leaving Gina by herself, giggling.

"_**Oh dear, embarrassing Naru-kun is going to be so much fun!"**_

_**~Naruto's Apartment~**_

As Naruto came back to the land of the living, he shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs.

"Okay, first a shower and a change of clothes, then off to see the old man."

Grabbing a pair of dark green shorts, a pair of boxers' wit the Uzumaki swirl on them, and a red and black camo muscle shirt, Naruto went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed and headed toward the Hokage tower.

_**~Hokage's office~**_

Sighing, Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, finishing the paperwork for the day. Looking at the picture of his successor, he gave the picture of Namikaze Minato an evil death glare.

"_Damn you Minato-kun. How did you defeat this paperwork? I may be known as the Professor but I'm at a loss for this. I think THIS is the reason you wouldn't let me seal the Kyuubi into Naruto-kun."_

Before the Hokage could mind-rant any further, the aforementioned fox vessel walked into his office with a smile that the Hokage only saw when he was going to get a headache.

"Hey Jiji, I got a question for you." Said Naruto, that smile never leaving his face.

"_I'm too old for this shit…"_ thought the old monkey. "Okay Naruto-kun, what is it?"

"What REALLY happened to the Kyuubi? And not the stupid 'The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi' crap either."

Faster that Minato could teleport with his _Hiraishin no jutsu_, Sarutobi paled as white as his robe.

"_I am DEFINITELY too old for this shit…"_

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! A cliff hanger! Oh no! Ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like we'll have to wait for the old man's explanation huh? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of **_**"Konoha's Batman"**_**!**

**Again, RxR please! And can anyone with a fashion sense tell me if I did a good job on Naruto's and Gina's clothes please? Anyway, thank you for reading and have a pleasant day!**

**Naruto: hey Shonen, where's the ramen at?**

**Me: it's in the pantry Naruto! –Mutters- geez, how many times do I have to tell him?**

**Pakuun: hey Shonen, what did I say would happen to you if you didn't get 10 reviews for this story before posting this chapter?**

**Me: Ahh! Someone save me! –Runs away from Pakuun and the other ninken-**

**Naruto: CURSE YOU RAMEN COOKING TIME!**


	5. The Flash Is Out of the Bag

**Okay everyone, luckily Pakuun decided to not eat me and let me write the next chapter of KBM. I've only had a little over three days to write so it may be pretty short. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW…er… THE STORY!**

Sweating slightly and laughing nervously, Sarutobi responded to the young hunter ninja in training. "I-I'm not sure what you mean Naruto-kun."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto sat down in one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. "You know what I mean Jiji. I mean the fact that the Yondaime sealed the fox inside me, and you never told me."

With a large sigh, Hiruzen knew the cat was out of the bag and performed a silencing jutsu on the room. "Okay Naruto-kun. How did you find out?"

"Well, I was meditating in my room a little while ago, and when I opened my eyes I found myself in my mindscape. I walked around for a bit…" answered Naruto as he told Sarutobi the story of how he met Gina. At the end of the story, Sarutobi looked at Naruto in shock as he spoke in a low voice. "My flabber has officially been gasted."

Naruto laughed at the old man as he regained his bearings. Once the old man opened his mouth, Naruto beat him to the punch with a serious look on his face that went with his now ice cold blue eyes; a face and a set of eyes that reminded Sarutobi of the Yondaime when he was either angry, wanted specific information, or in battle. "Why didn't you tell me Jiji?"

Shaking himself out of the past, Sarutobi responded to the young boy, his voice filled with regret. "Naruto-kun, I didn't tell you about the fox because I wanted you to have a normal childhood. The fourth even asked the village before he died for you to be treated like a hero. As you obviously know, they didn't. I made it an S-ranked law that nobody who knows the truth of the fox can tell the younger generation under penalty of death."

Sighing, the whiskered child spoke. "And why didn't you tell me when I started my training?"

"Again, Naruto-kun, I wanted you to have a normal childhood. Also, the Yondaime asked me not to tell you until you were a gennin."

Letting out another sigh, something that Naruto noticed he was doing a lot of lately, Naruto fired off another question. "What about my parents? Obviously the Yondaime wouldn't ask someone else if he could use their child if he… knew…." Slowly, Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at the picture of the Yondaime as a look of realization crossed his face.

"_Oh no…please don't tell me he figured it out…"_ pleaded the old Hokage.

"The Yondaime…was my tou-san… wasn't he Jiji?" Naruto asked in a whisper, his eyes not looking away from the picture on the wall.

"Yes, he was Naruto-kun. And before you ask, the reason your heritage isn't known is because of the enemies your father made during the war. If Iwa knew about you, they wouldn't waste a minute to send assassins after you." Said Sarutobi as he saw Naruto open his mouth. After a nod of understanding, he looked into his surrogate grandfather's eyes; his own full of sadness and hope.

"What about my kaa-san? Did she think of me as a demon and leave the village or what?" Naruto's voice was so full of the hope and sadness that was in his eyes, it shattered Sarutobi's heart.

"No Naruto-kun. Your kaa-san didn't leave you because she thought of you as a demon. She loved you very much. You're all she would talk about when she found out she was pregnant. I remember the day she told your father, seeing as we were having a meeting at the time. Once he heard Kushina-chan, your mother, was pregnant… well, let's just say you're father wasn't all that bright at times." Sarutobi reminisced with a chuckle.

"What did he do?" asked Naruto eagerly, wanting to hear about his parents.

"Well, he went nuts. He was furious; he thought someone else was the father. He blamed his student and your sensei, Kakashi; his sensei Jiraiya; his other student Obito; he even blamed some random foreign ninja that was here to deliver a message from another Kage!" laughed Sarutobi. "When Kushina finally caught up with him, she whacked him on the back of his head and whispered in his ear that he was the father. After that, he was all happy and loving; he was even cuddling up to Kushina's stomach and rubbing it as he talked to you." **(Got the inspiration from this from a picture I found, I thought it was hilarious!)**

Naruto busted out laughing along with the Hokage. After their laughter died down, Hiruzen looked at Naruto and smiled. "You look exactly like your father Naruto; but your personality is so much like Kushina it's not even funny."

"What was she like Jiji? Tell me everything." Smiled Naruto.

Chuckling, Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "She was gorgeous Naruto-kun. Emerald green eyes with red hair, and a face of an angel. She was a major tomboy; she was loud, brash, didn't think things through sometimes, and she had a catch phrase like you do. I believe it's…ttebane! That's it! She was always adding that to the end of her sentences."

Grinning his fox like grin, Naruto chuckled. "Seems like I'm exactly like my kaa-san huh, Jiji?"

Sarutobi just smiled and giggled along with him. "Sure seems that way Naruto-kun. Oh yes, I just remembered. Your father didn't want me to give you your inheritance until you were a chunnin or sixteen years old, but I think you deserve it know rather than later." Getting up and walking over to the picture Naruto was staring at not too long ago, Sarutobi took the picture down and revealed a safe. Biting his thumb and spreading his blood on the seal that was on the front, it opened and revealed some scrolls, a wooden case, and a trench coat. Taking them out and closing the safe, he walked back to his desk and placed them in front of Naruto.

"These scrolls, Naruto-kun, are letters from your parents." Said Sarutobi, indicating the yellow and red scrolls, "This one, is your parent's will. They leave everything to you Naruto-kun; their house, their jutsus, their bank accounts, everything." Sarutobi lifted up the orange scroll. Opening the case he smiled and handed Naruto a weapon that was infamous in Iwa. "And this is your father's kunai that he used for his _Hiraishin no jutsu_. You'll have to learn about fuinjutsu to figure it out if you want to learn this jutsu."

Nodding, Naruto observed the kunai before putting it back in the case with the others. "I'm guessing that trench coat was my tou-san's too, Jiji?"

"Yes it was, Naruto-kun. He wanted me to give it to you as a way to remember him by. He made some seals that so when you put it on, it will change to fit you personally. Do you want to do that now?" asked the old man. Grinning and nodding, Naruto grabbed his fathers' old coat and stood in the middle of the room and slipped it on. Slowly, the coat started to change.

Where the coat once ended and pooled around Naruto's feet, and the ends of the sleeves were half a foot longer than his arms, it started to shrink. The sleeves ended just after Naruto's finger tips, while the hem of the coat stopped at his ankles. The white fabric changed to black, and on the back the kanji for hunter and protector appeared on his shoulders. The red flames changed to an even darker red, resembling the color for blood. A hood also started to form, seemingly making use of the fabric that had disappeared. The hood grew and covered Naruto's hair, and slight points, similar to bat ears, formed on the top. It ended on Naruto's nose in a slight point, while the fabric covering the eyes was red, all in all making Naruto look very intimidating.

Sarutobi let out a low whistle as he observed his surrogate grandson. "Well Naruto-kun I must say I'm impressed. You look a lot like the Batman from that show you found. You also look quite intimidating." Slowly, a grin that was normally seen on Naruto before a prank spread across his face. "Say, Naruto-kun… mind coming with me to the next council meeting? I imagine that if you suddenly appeared the civilian council would shit themselves."

Naruto laughed and pulled the hood off of his head. "While that seems like a good idea Jiji, I'd rather not give them a reason to execute me."

Chuckling, Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, indeed. Well Naruto-kun, it's getting late. How about we go to your new home?"

Sarutobi didn't even get a verbal answer; Naruto just grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his office so fast that he thought he was being dragged by Maito Gai. Suddenly though, Naruto stopped at the foot of the stairs of the Hokage tower. "Hey Jiji… where is my new house?" asked Naruto with his head cocked to the side, causing the old man to sweat drop.

Clearing his throat and smiling, Sarutobi started walking. "Follow me, Naruto-kun."

_**~Namikaze household~**_

When Sarutobi stopped walking, he turned around and motioned to the gate on his right. "This Naruto-kun is your new home. All you have to do is spread a little bit of your blood on the seal and the gates shall open."

Biting his thumb, Naruto did as Hiruzen said and watched as the seal glowed for a moment before the gates swung open. Walking in with Sarutobi behind him, Naruto was in awe. The front lawn was beautiful; there were two sakura trees, one on either side of the path. Flowers were sitting peacefully in the flowerbeds around the perimeter of the house.

The house itself was modest but beautiful. It was three stories, four if you counted the basement. It was painted a light blue color, with two windows per floor facing the front. As Naruto walked inside, he was in awe even more.

The inside was as modest as the outside. The kitchen looked like something from a four star restaurant, while it was decorated enough to look like it belonged in the home of a starting family. As he walked around, Naruto loved everything he saw. Walking down the hallway, Naruto found an onsen that was still active. After leaving the hot spring, he headed toward the living room. It was a very spacious western style living room, along with a fireplace. There were pictures on the mantel that he inspected quickly. In the pictures were his parents. Some by themselves, with their teammates, or with each other. The one picture that Naruto loved most of all was the one of his father hugging his mother from behind, his hands resting on her exceptionally large stomach while her own hands were on top of his own. Naruto cried silently as he looked at this picture, realizing he was wanted and loved.

Wiping away his tears and replacing the pictures, Naruto went upstairs to the second floor. Opening the first door on his right, Naruto found a bathroom that looked like it belonged in a five star hotel. There was a walk-in shower along with a bathtub that was so big it looked like it could hold at least six people.

The next room was a spare bedroom, seeing as there was only an unmade bed along with an empty desk and bookshelf. Leaving the room and closing the door, he went to the adjacent room across the hall. It, too, was a spare room. The next room however, made Naruto's tears return. It was his room. His nursery.

The room was painted the same light blue as the house. The crib had orange sheets on it. Naruto's name was painted on the wall above the crib. Getting closer, Naruto realized there was a message painted under his name.

'_We love you son. Always and forever. –Mom and Dad.'_

Naruto's tears doubled as he read the message. After grieving for a moment, he left and went to the final room, which he believed to be the master bedroom. He was wrong. This room was the library. All along the walls were shelves upon shelves of scrolls, containing information he could only imagine right now. Leaving this room, he went upstairs and his jaw dropped. His parents had turned the entire attic into the master bedroom.

There was a walk-in closet, along with a dresser; the bed was huge, resembling the bed that he had given Gina. The closet held weapons and storage scrolls and packs for long term missions. The bathroom was much larger than the one downstairs. It had the same things, but the tub had at least doubled in size and there was also a hot tub. Turning around and seeing Sarutobi, Naruto smiled his true smile.

"Jiji, this place is amazing. I love it." Naruto hugged the old man as tight as he could, while Hiruzen returned the hug.

"I'm glad you do Naruto-kun. We'll get you settled in tomorrow, all right?"

"Okay Jiji. I'll see you tomorrow after my training. Good night."

"Good night Naruto-kun." Hiruzen smiled and left, returning to his own home.

Naruto yawned and suddenly realized how tired he was. Taking off his clothes until he was in his boxers and climbed under the sheets of his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, smiling the entire time.

**Well everyone here it is, I hoped you liked it. Read and review please!**


	6. New Senses

**Ok everyone, Shonenfreak is back on the computer! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been busy with school. Anyway, here's the latest chapter of **_**Konoha's Batman. **_

**ENJOY!**

As the sun shines down over the beautiful village of Konohagakure, its rays landed on the face of our hunter-nin-to-be. Groaning, Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, muttering curses about the 'evil giant ball of shiny.' Once he was a little more awake, Naruto looked around the room with a warm smile, before he slapped his forehead.

"Aw dammit! I don't have any fresh clothes to wear!" shouted our favorite whiskered boy, before a thought crossed his mind. _"Hmm… I wonder if tou-san had the seal that's on the cloak on the rest of his clothes."_

Getting out of bed and going to the bathroom, Naruto took his shower and brushed his teeth, finding said necessities had a seal on them to clean them and keep them fresh. After toweling himself dry, our blonde went to the closet and found some clothes that he liked: a dark blue, form fitting shirt, some dark blue shinobi pants, black steel toed boots (**AN: I mean really? It seems like a bad idea to wear sandals all the time.**), bracers for his forearms and legs, and fingerless gloves that had metal plates on the back with the symbol for the village on them. Taking his clothes of choice, Naruto put them on and smiled as they changed to fit his form. Throwing on some black weapon holsters, along with his cloak, Naruto looked in the mirror and grinned.

"_Hey Gina-hime! Wake up, it's time for training!"_

A yawn was his answer as the kitsune woke up. _"Naruto-kun, what time is it?"_

"_It's about 8:00am, Gina-hime. Now wake up, it's time for training with Kureani-sensei."_

"_Ok Naruto-kun."_

As Naruto left his new home, he put the hood of his cloak over his head, the eyes turning red, giving him a creepy and unnerving stare. Without any warning, he leapt onto the roofs and headed towards the training grounds.

_**~Training ground 6~**_

As Naruto landed in the training field, he noticed that Kurenai wasn't there. Instead, there was a note stuck to a training post with a senbon needle. Taking the note, Naruto began to read.

"_Naruto,_

"_I've decided to give you the day off. Tomorrow is the first day of the Ninja Academy, so I want you to be well rested. I think you should go observe some your classmates. The most noteworthy ones are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. As you can guess, they are the clan heirs. I suggest you be careful with the Uchiha though, he seems unstable._

"_Prove how strong you are Naruto._

"_Kurenai-sensei"_

Grinning, Naruto put the not in his pocket and went into the forest to find a clearing a good distance away from the village so he wouldn't have sensory overload.

"_Okay Gina-hime., time to upgrade my senses ahead of schedule."_

"_Okay Naruto-kun, but this going to hurt."_

Slowly, Gina passed her chakra past the seal and into Naruto's eyes, ears, and nose. Nodding to herself, Gina gave all three points a giant burst of chakra to permanently improve them. Shouting in shock and pain, Naruto clamped his eyes shut and his hands over his ears.

"Ahh! Dammit, that fuckin' hurts! Fuck fuckity fuck-dammit!"

As Naruto went on with his rant, some of the words were making Gina blush.

_ "Oh my… I wonder where Naruto-kun learned these things." _Thought Gina to herself.

"_Okay Naruto-kun, just uncover your ears first and let yourself get used to the new sensitivity."_

"_Okay Gina-hime."_

Slowly, Naruto took his hands away from his ears and kept his eyes closed. Wincing at the new loudness, Naruto sat down in the lotus position as he waited for his hearing to become less sensitive. Once the initial shock was over, he could hear all the sounds of the forest that he never noticed before. There was an animal walking around somewhere in the distance, and there was a stream somewhere off to his right.

Smiling, Naruto couldn't believe all the new sounds he could hear. _"Gina, this is amazing! I never thought I'd be able to hear all these things!"_

Giggling, Gina couldn't help but smile at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"_Well Naruto-kun, you could already hear them, they just didn't register because they were so soft. Now, I want you to keep your eyes closed and use only your sense of smell and hearing to go into the market district and buy yourself some very dark sunglasses, like the Aburame clan wears. You should wear them at all times, except in short bursts to get used to the brightness." _Ordered Gina, going into her sensei mode.

"_Okay Gina-hime."_ Agreed Naruto as he got up and headed toward the village.

_**~Konoha's Market District~**_

As Naruto bobbed and weaved through the crowd in the market district, the villagers were looking on with befuddled looks on their faces.

"How is he not walking into things? His eyes aren't even open." Whispered one villager, not knowing that Naruto heard them, causing a smirk to grow upon his face.

Walking up to a villager he could smell, Naruto pulled his hood over his head quickly.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but can you tell me where a clothing store is?"

Not knowing who the hooded child was, and slightly unnerved by the look of him, the woman smiled as she answered. "The nearest one is just across the street, my boy. Are you new to the village?"

Nodding, Naruto smiled up at the woman.

"Yes, ma'am. I just moved here from Kaze no Kuni and I'm not sure where everything is. Thank you for your help." Naruto bowed to the woman as he thanked her.

"You're welcome my boy, anything to help out a new face in this village."

Bowing again, Naruto left the woman and headed into the store. As the bell jingled, he heard a young girl's voice, sounding no older than him.

"Welcome to Higurashi's Weapons Emporium. My name is Tenten, how can I help you?" asked the cheerful voice of the now identified Tenten.

"Well Tenten-san, I'm looking for a pair of sunglasses, preferably very dark in color to block as much sunlight as possible. My bloodline activated during training and it's made my senses very sensitive, especially my eyes." Answered Naruto as he smiled at the young store clerk.

"Okay, what color would you like?" asked Tenten as she came out from behind the counter.

"Well, either black or maybe a dark red. I have to stay with this badass look." Grinned Naruto as he chuckled, making Tenten giggle as well.

"Well, I have to say that your look is very badass, but that hood is pretty creepy; seems like a good intimidation tactic. Ah, here we are. Here, this is our darkest pair of black sunglasses."

Taking the glasses in hand, Naruto pulled the hood off his head and slid them on over his eyes. Opening them, Naruto looked around a bit before shaking his head.

"Sorry, this pair isn't for me. Everything's too dark and it's kind of depressing."

"Okay, no problem then. Here's the red pair."

Taking these glasses, Naruto opened his eyes once they were on. Grinning, Naruto nodded his head. **(Think Scot's normal sunglasses on X-Men: Evolution. Those glasses are so badass!)**

"Alright, these are more like it. I'll take them, how much is it going to be?" asked the blonde as he pulled out his wallet.

Going back to the register, Tenten put the sale into it and looked up at Naruto. "It'll be 416.40 yen…uh… I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

Naruto laughed and scratched his cheek with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, the name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san. Come back any time if you're in need of any ninja equipment." Tenten smiled and waved as the now bespectacled boy left the shop.

"Will do Tenten-san." Naruto waved back as he left and started walking around the village.

"_So what do you think we should do Gina-hime?"_

"_I think we should do as Kurenai said and observe those clan heirs. It would also be good training on masking your chakra signature and moving without making a noise."_

Nodding, Naruto leapt away onto the rooftops and headed toward the Uchiha clan compound, seeing as how it was the closest of them all.

**Well, there's the new chapter; the next few chaps are going to be of Naruto's observations of the clan heirs. I should be able to post them soon; I'm getting the internet turned back on at home some time this week so the updates are going to be closer together. Oh, and until I'm done with the observations for this chapter, **_**Shock to the System**_** is going on hiatus. Sorry!**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Observations Part 1

**ok, here's the new chapter of **_**Konoha's Batman**_**! For now it's just going to be observations from Naruto's end and whatever the clan heirs are up to. And now, off to observe Captain Emo Pants!**

_**~Uchiha Clan Compound~**_

As Naruto leapt past the gates, he landed in an alley beside one of the abandoned houses and began to look around to find the training grounds. After looking around for an hour, Naruto located the young Uchiha. He was working on his taijutsu from the looks of the almost destroyed training logs.

"_Hmm, from what I can tell, those logs weren't destroyed by pure strength alone. I bet Sasuke-san is unconsciously focusing his chakra into his fists."_

While Naruto observed Sasuke train, said Uchiha left toward the lake nearby and began forming hand signs. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the seals.

"_Impossible! There's no way that someone our age can have the amount of chakra for that jutsu, not counting me of course._

As Naruto thought of the impossibilities of what was going on, Sasuke stopped on the hand sign for horse and brought his hand to his mouth and blew, a fireball with a diameter of six feet coming out, the water skipping steaming straight to evaporating.

Looking at the edge of the lake, Naruto saw that about three inches of water had evaporated from the lake so far. But before it could reach past it, Sasuke stopped and fell to his knees, looking out of breath and swaying dangerously.

"_Uh-oh, seems like Sasuke-san is about to succumb to chakra exhaustion. I better go help."_

Keeping his hood on, Naruto leapt down to Sasuke, startling the black haired boy.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke as he took in the figure, getting creeped out by the person.

Keeping his voice calm and stoic, Naruto answered, "I'm just a passing hunter-nin Uchiha-san. I felt the chakra spike and came to investigate. From my observations, you're about to pass out from chakra exhaustion. I shall help you to the hospital, if you would like."

Knowing what could happen without being treated for chakra exhaustion, Sasuke nodded, since he was too tired to speak. Naruto gently wrapped Sasuke's arm around his neck and formed a half ram hand sign and _Shunshin'd_ to the hospital.

_**~Konohagakure Hospital~**_

The nurse at the lobby desk was sitting quietly in the empty waiting room, enjoying a cup of tea and reading the latest issue of her favorite manga, _Ouran High School Host Club. _As she turned the page to the halfway mark, a whooshing sound was heard and a few small leaves fell into her book and lap. Looking up, she saw a hooded figure with blue clothes and a creepy stare holding onto the last loyal Uchiha **(AN: KNOWN loyal Uchiha anyway ****J**** )**.

"Oh my, Uchiha-sama, what's wrong?" asked the nurse, getting ready to call the head doctor.

"He's fine ma'am. He's just suffering from chakra exhaustion. All he needs is rest and to be held overnight for observation." Answered Naruto as he set Sasuke down in a wheel chair the nurse brought. The nurse nodded and began to wheel Sasuke away, before Sasuke stopped her.

"Hunter-san, I want to thank you. I believe that if you hadn't been passing by when you did I may have died." Said Sasuke as he bowed in the wheel chair.

Naruto raised an unseen eyebrow and nodded. "It's no trouble Uchiha-san. I was merely helping out a citizen of my village. My best wishes to you."

Naruto bowed and turned to walk away before the nurse stopped him.

"Wait, what should I call you? Hokage-sama will want to know who helped Uchiha-sama here."

Naruto smirked slightly and turned away to walk out again as he spoke. "Just call me… Batman."

As Naruto walked away, the nurse smiled and began to wheel Sasuke away as he smirked. _"Batman huh? I'm going to keep my eye out for you."_

_**~With Naruto~**_

"_Well Naruto-kun, it seems to me that Sasuke may have become a little nicer today thanks to you. What do you think?"_ asked Gina from inside the seal as she sat in a chair.

"_I think… that we'll have to wait and see Gina-hime. I'm not sure how this will affect him but all we can hope for is that it's for the better."_

Gina nodded and leaned back in her chair, relaxing. _"So which clan heir are we going to observe now Naruto-kun?"_

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought and looked around him to see where he was. _"Well, since we're so close to the forest, I think we should go see if I can find Shino. You know the Aburame's, they love looking for new insects."_

Gina giggled and Naruto smiled as he leapt off the roof of the building he was on and toward the forest.

_**~Konoha's Forest~**_

As Naruto looked around in the forest for the second hour, he sighed and stopped on a branch. "Okay, seems like the Aburame kid is nowhere to be found. Guess it's time to head back to the village."

As he leapt toward the village, Naruto didn't notice a boy come out of the shadows and look after him; this boy being Aburame Shino.

_"Hmm. I wonder why that hunter-nin wanted to find me. Oh my, we don't have that breed of dragon fly at the compound. Father will be happy with this find." _**(AN: dang, does Shino have ADD or something? Lol)**

_**~With Naruto~**_

Jumping across the rooftops, Naruto was talking to Gina. _"Okay Gina-hime, where do you think we should go now?"_

Rubbing her chin in thought, she got an idea. _"How about we go check out the Inuzuka clan heir… what was his name again?"_

"_His name is Kiba. Not surprising that his name means fang though. Look at his mother, the Inuzuka patriarch. She's more feral than you are."_

Gina nodded her head and giggled. _"Yeah, that does make sense. Well, off to the Inuzuka clan compound."_

_**~Inuzuka Clan Compound Gates~**_

Naruto sat outside the gates of the Inuzuka clan compound and waited for the heir to come out. It didn't take long, Naruto only waited for about five minutes until Kiba came out. Quickly casting a genjutsu over himself to mask his scent and to keep him from being seen, Naruto leapt off after him.

_**~With Kiba~**_

Kiba grinned down at his canine companion, Akamaru, as they ran out to the training ground. "C'mon Akamaru, it's time to train! We can't let that stuck up Uchiha outclass us can we?"

"Arf!"

Kiba just grinned more and cracked his back and neck. "Okay then boy, are you ready to try out the jutsu kaa-san showed us?"

Akamaru barked in agreement and jumped onto Kiba's back as he lowered himself onto all fours. _"Man-Beast Clone Jutsu!"_

In a poof of smoke, there were two feral Kiba's in the clearing, the second one in the spot that Akamaru had held just a moment ago. Without any warning, they both shot forward beside each other and began to spin their bodies as fast as possible. _"Gatsuuga!"_

Suddenly the two Kiba's had become two gray tornados that were heading toward a tree. However, before the attack could land, the real Kiba lost control, stopping his spin and heading head first into the tree and landing on the ground unconscious. As Kiba lay there, Akamaru changed back to normal and began to lick his partner's face in the hope to wake him up.

In his tree across from the pair, Naruto was smirking. _"Hmm, seems like Kiba's going to be a good challenge once he masters his families' jutsu. He had good control of the jutsu until the last second. I guess he was scared about hitting the tree. What do you think Gina-hime?"_

"_That seems like what happened Naruto-kun. Kiba-san does seem like a good friend to you as well. He's a lot like you."_

"_How so?" _asked Naruto as he tilted his head in confusion.

Gina giggled and smirked. _"Well, you're both hot heads, training freaks, and now you look even more like an Inuzuka thanks to your changes."_

"_HEY! I'm not hot headed!"_ mind shouted Naruto as he pouted. Gina just giggled and smiled.

"_If you say so Naruto-kun. Now go help Kiba-san. I think he should be taken home now."_

Naruto nodded and jumped down in the middle of the clearing and waved at Akamaru as he growled at him. "Do not worry nin-ken. I am here to assist young Inuzuka-san. I will take you and him back to the Inuzuka clan compound and that will be all."

Akamaru looked at Naruto as he walked closer, then stopped when Akamaru came over to him and began sniffing. After a few minutes, Akamaru barked and wagged his tail. Naruto smiled and pet the pup as he picked him up in his arms and went over to Kiba and put him over his shoulders. Once Kiba was settled, Naruto focused his chakra and _Shunshin'd _to the gates of the Inuzuka clan compound. After setting down Akamaru, he knocked on the gates. After he stopped knocking, a member of the Inuzuka clan opened the gates and saw Kiba and shook her head with a sigh.

"What did he do this time?"

Holding back a chuckle at her reaction, Naruto answered the woman. "He was practicing his _Gatsuuga _when he faltered at the last second and stopped his spinning and hit the tree head first."

The woman laughed and grinned at him. "Oh ok, just come along inside and I'll take you to kaa-san. What's your name?"

Naruto smiled and walked in after the woman. "Alright, thank you very much Inuzuka-san. And my name's Naruto."

The woman smiled back and laughed. "Fishcake? Really? Wow I feel sorry for you kid. Anyway, no 'Inuzuka-san' got it? It's Hana."

"It's not like fishcake! It's maelstrom! Maelstrom!" yelled Naruto as what was showing of his face turned red and he growled.

Hana laughed and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I was just kidding with you Naruto-kun. Come on, we're at kaa-san's office now."

Naruto nodded and smiled as he followed Hana into Tsume's office, after knocking and getting permission to answer.

"Kaa-san, there's someone here to see you, his name's Naruto and he found Kiba. Idiot pup hurt himself trying to do the _Gatsuuga._"

Tsume looked up at Naruto, who still had Kiba over his shoulder and Akamaru had taken his place on Naruto's head, and smiled, speaking in a voice that was very feral and deep, yet still sexy in its own way. **(Yes, I know that sounds weird, but hey, I got a thing for older women.)**

"Thank you for bringing him home Naruto-kun. Hana, take your brother to his room and give Akamaru some food. I want to hear how Kiba knocked himself out doing the _'Tsuuga_."

"Hai kaa-san." Hana bowed and took her brother away as Akamaru trotted along behind her. When the door shut, Naruto removed his hood and looked Tsume right in the eyes as she addressed him.

"So, Naruto-kun, I can tell that you weren't just passing by when you discovered Kiba. So tell me, were you spying on him?"

As Tsume talked, she was leaking out killing intent that slowly got higher, but Naruto was unaffected. After all, feeling the killing intent of all of his jonin senseis at the same time would do that.

"Well Tsume-sama, my sensei, Kurenai, gave me the day off. She said that I should take this time today to observe the clan heirs, so I can see who I will be going to the academy with. So far I've performed reconnaissance on Uchiha Sasuke, I failed at finding Aburame Shino, and I was observing your son until he hurt himself practicing his jutsu." Answered Naruto with a calm look on his face.

Tsume nodded and smiled. "Okay, that makes sense. Now, how did that horn dog of a son of mine hurt himself?"

Naruto grinned and chuckled. "Well, he started out good…"

_**~Half hour later, with Naruto~**_

"_Well, that was interesting, wasn't it Gina-hime?"_ asked Naruto as he left the Inuzuka clan compound, his hood down and his sunglasses on.

"_Yes it was Naruto-kun. I thought it was rather funny when you told Tsume-chan why you were immune to her KI."_ Answered Gina with a giggle.

"_Yeah that was kind of funny. Well, let's go find the Haruno and Yamanaka heirs now. I'm getting bored with watching guys all the time."_

Naruto jumped onto the roof of a building next to him and left for the business sector of the village, believing that since the Yamanaka's have a flower shop the clan heir may be working there.

_**~Outside Yamanaka Flower Shop~**_

While Naruto hid in the alley across from the shop, he was getting a lot of useful information about the Yamanaka heir. She was very good at floral arrangements, considering she made bouquets for people; she would make a good interrogator with all the questions she asked and the assumptions she made about the customers; and she would be good when it came to dealing with clients for missions since she treated every customer the same.

Naruto suddenly went farther back into the shadows as she came out, calling back to her mother.

"Kaa-san, my shift's over now. I'll see you later ok?"

Ino's mom smiled and waved at her daughter. "Okay Ino-chan. Be careful now."

Instead of answering, Ino waved back at her mom as she walked away.

Smiling, Naruto leapt away and followed her as he murmured to himself. "Now let's see where this little flower is going."

**Okay, i know that this is a cliffie, but this chapter is just taking so long, im going to make it into two parts. the next one is gonna be the observations of Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Hinata. **

**well, please R&R!**

**ja ne!**


	8. Observations Part 2

**OK everyone, here's the new chapter! I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with family stuff and school. I'm going to try my best and make this chapter as long as I can since it's been so long. Anyway, read and review please!**

As Naruto followed Ino, he kept himself hidden so well that a jonin passing by didn't even register him even when he was right in front of him. As Ino neared her destination, Naruto kept to the rooftops and observed quietly. Ino knocked on the door to the house she stopped at, and after a moment a girl around his age with long pink hair adorned with a red ribbon, a red Chinese dress and bicycle shorts under it came out and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Ino-chan, ready to go play?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan. I'll race you there!" shouted Ino to the now identified Sakura as she ran in the direction of the park. Laughing, Sakura ran after her catching up quickly.

"You're on!"

As the two girls, who were obviously best friends from the way they acted, ran to the park Naruto followed them. _"Hmm, it seems that Haruno pretty much has the same personality of Yamanaka, but let's see. Maybe I'll see something interesting."_

Naruto landed in a tree and hid himself perfectly, watching the blonde and pinkette play in the sandbox. After a few minutes, Naruto noticed some other girls coming over to the sandbox.

"_Seems like the girl in the front is the leader. I wonder what's going to happen now."_

Naruto watched as the girls stopped just behind Ino and Sakura, making the girls look behind them when they noticed the shadows.

"What do you think you two are doing here? This is our sandbox, so go ahead and leave." Ordered the girl in front, proving to Naruto that she was the leader of the group.

Sakura looked scared and moved to leave, but Ino stood her ground and glared at the girl.

"Just who do you think you are, queen of the playground? This is a public park so no one can own it. Now why don't you just go along and bother someone else." Ino said with a smirk and turned back to play with Sakura.

The leader of the group growled and reared her fist back to punch Ino, but before it could connect Naruto had jumped down in-between the girls and caught the punch. The girls looked on in shock and were scared of the new arrival; the red eyes of his hood almost made them lose control of their bladder.

"Now, I don't think using such excessive force is necessary. After all, attacking the heiress to the Yamanaka clan is a very bad idea. Now, why don't you girls run along and play somewhere else, or I will be forced to go and inform Yamanaka-sama and Hokage-sama." Naruto said in a cold voice, making the girls run off terrified. Smirking a bit, Naruto turned around and bowed to the girls. "Are you two ladies alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you though ANBU-san." Answered Ino as she and Sakura bowed.

"Um, ANBU-san, if you don't mind my asking, how did you know we were in trouble?" asked Sakura shyly.

"Well Haruno-san, I was just passing by and saw the possible confrontation and decided to interfere before anyone got hurt. Now, I must be on my way." Naruto answered and leapt away into the trees.

"Wow, that guy was so cool. What do you think Sakura-chan?" Ino asked as they began to play again.

"Yea he was. I wonder how old he is though, he seems to be around our height." Sakura answered with a thoughtful look on her face.

_**~With Naruto~**_

"_Well, that was interesting. What do you think Gina-hime?"_ asked Naruto while he leapt from roof to roof.

"_Well Naruto-kun, I think that showed just how mean little girls can be."_ Gina answered as she curled up in her bed. _"I think that the Akamichi clan compound is around here somewhere. You should go observe… what was his name again?"_

"_Chouji." _Supplied Naruto.

"_Yeah him. If I'm right, looking at their fathers, Chouji and Shikimaru will probably be together." _Naruto nodded, seeing how it made sense, and leapt off to find them.

Ten minutes later, Naruto had found Shikamaru and Chouji lying on a bench covered by an awning, to supply shade, and were looking at the clouds and eating some barbecue chips. Naruto watched them for a few minutes before a sweatdrop formed on the back of his head.

"_Seriously? This is all they do? Wow, that's sad." _Gina nodded in agreement with Naruto and they left the boys to their own devices.

"_So Gina-hime, who's next?"_ asked Naruto as he landed on a building and stopped.

"_Hmm, well all that's left is the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata I believe her name is, but we won't be able to follow her because of the clans Byakugan. We would be discovered in the time it would take for you to blink."_ Gina answered.

"_Hmm, that's very true. And I would rather not be hit with a Gentle Fist strike. I know I'm good at taijutsu, but even a glancing blow from it could injure or kill me." _Thought the blonde as he looked up to the sky, surprised to see that, by the position of the sun, it was around eight o'clock. _"Well, I guess we should head back to the apartment huh? After all, the academy starts tomorrow and I need to be well rested for it."_ Gina agreed with a mental nod, and Naruto left toward his apartment to get a good nights sleep. Those teachers won't know what hit them come morning.

**ok I know this one was short, but all I planned on doing was the observations I left out of the last chapter anyway. So, as always, please R&R!**

**Ja ne! **


	9. The Academy

**Shadows: okay everyone, I changed my author name because I like this one better, but now I have decided to keep going with KBM. Hopefully this will be up to everyone's standard and that you all will like it. Now here we go!**

Chapter nine: The academy

The day after observing the clan heirs, Naruto woke at his usual time for his training at four thirty. With a groan, Naruto forced himself out of bed and started his usual morning training.

An hour and a half later, Naruto was inside and coming out of the bathroom. After eating his breakfast and choosing the main part of his clothes, Naruto donned his jacket and put his sunglasses in a pocket on the inside of the jacket. Pulling the hood over his head, Naruto left his home and leapt to the rooftops to get to the academy faster with a smirk.

"_Now let's go surprise some people."_

_**~Academy~**_

Once arriving at the academy, Naruto flipped the hood off of his head and turned the jacket inside out, the inside having a different look.

The jacket was still black as the main color, but along the bottom of the jacket and the cuffs were dark red flames. On the back, the flames rose up to form a nine tailed fox that was roaring while its tails came together to form the symbol for Uzushiogakure that was on the back of all the chunnin and jonin flak jackets.

Slipping his glasses onto his face, Naruto walked into the academy and proceeded to locate the classroom he was assigned to.

Naruto smirked before deciding to make an entrance. Using Gina's chakra, he _Shunshin'd_ into the classroom. This difference between this _Shunshin_ and a regular one was that instead of leaves or smoke, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of fire.

_**~Classroom~**_

Iruka Umino was standing in front of his new class as they all looked at him in excitement, happy to be starting their ninja careers. Looking around the room, Iruka noticed that there was one student missing.

Before he could ask if anyone knew of the whereabouts of this student, a swirl of fire appeared beside him, making him leap up into the air and stick to the ceiling with chakra out of instinct and fright.

Looking around, Naruto sweat dropped for a moment. "Seriously; I am almost late and the sensei isn't even here yet. I hope this isn't like this for the next four years."

Before he could go on with his rant, Iruka dropped down behind him. It was only his years of experience that saved him from a new scar being added to his face as he quickly dodged the instinctive kunai swipe from the mysterious blonde.

However, while his face was fine, his pants weren't so lucky.

Naruto, going on instinct from his teachings from Kakashi and Asuma, channeled wind chakra to his kunai and the invisible blade of wind cut through Iruka's belt and his pants, making them fall.

The chunnin could only stare in shock as the entire new class of academy students saw him in his boxers, which were blue with dolphins on them.

Seeing who it was behind him, and putting the pieces together quickly, Naruto put his kunai away and blushed in embarrassment. Granted it was in no way as bad or widespread as Iruka's was.

"Um… he he, sorry about that sensei. You surprised me is all."

Iruka quickly snapped himself out of his stupor before using the _Shunshin_ to go back to his apartment and get a fresh pair of pants and a belt.

While he was gone, the class just stared in awe at what the kid in front of them did before busting out laughing at what happened to their sensei.

A few minutes later, Iruka came back with a slight blush on his face. "Alright then, you must be the new student, Naruto. Take a seat wherever and we will get started."

The whiskered blonde nodded and looked around before spotting the Hyuuga heiress. Smiling, he walked over to her seat in the corner.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Hinata just blushed and shook her head, poking her fingers together as she was prone to doing in bouts of shyness.

Naruto just grinned and sat down in the chair beside her and offered her his hand to shake. "Name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

Hinata somehow blushed even more and shook his hand before stuttering out. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

**(AN: I am NOT going to write out her stuttering. It is annoying to read and type it. That is all.)**

The blonde boy just smiled and leaned back in his chair a bit to relax and listen to his new sensei.

Clearing his throat, Iruka began his speech about how the academy was run, what the lessons were going to be like, and things of that nature. Once he was finished, he realized that most of the students were zoned out or were whispering to their neighbors.

Sighing, Iruka cleared his throat to gain the attention of the students.

"Alright class, now we are going to have a pre-test to see how knowledgeable you are about the village and its history."

After Naruto got his test, he glanced over the questions for a moment.

_1. What was the name of the Hokage's in the order in which they lead the village?_

_2. What was one famous skill that each Hokage possessed?_

_3. Name as many types of jutsu as possible._

Naruto sighed before he began answering the questions. _"These are so simple and boring."_

Gina made a sound of agreement as she watched through his eyes.

Once everyone was done, Iruka lead all the students out to a training field behind the academy building that had chalk lines around a portion of it, making the lines form a 15'X15' box.

"Okay, now is the time for spars. This is to show me how well you are in taijutsu and see if you need any help in the field. However, there is to be no life threatening blows at all. Anyone who DOES try to take the life of his or her opponent will get a first class ticket to the Torture and Interrogation Department. Am I clear?" demanded Iruka as he let out some subtle killing intent.

This worked on all the students except for three.

Naruto, who was used to it seeing as how his sensei's trained him to be able to withstand it.

Sasuke, who had felt his brother's killing intent from when he had killed his clan.

Shikamaru, who was too busy sleeping to notice anything.

As Iruka began to call out the students who were going to fight, Naruto zoned out until it was a fight where it caught his interest; mainly the ones with the clan heirs.

Shino won his easily by using feints and using those feints to plant some of his insects onto his opponent, draining their chakra.

Shikamaru only dodged before letting himself be tossed out of the ring, muttering about how troublesome it was to fight.

Choji used his _Partial Expansion Jutsu_ to knock his opponent out of the ring… along with knocking them unconscious.

Kiba decimated his opponent by using his clan's taijutsu style.

Ino and Sakura fought each other, with Ino being the victor by using her _Mind Transfer Jutsu _and making Sakura walk out of the ring.

Hinata won her fight easily, using her Byakugan and her clan's taijutsu style, the Gentle Fist, to close the chakra points in her opponent and making them unable to move.

The last fight was between Naruto and Sasuke.

The two students stood in the ring with about ten feet between them.

Sasuke stood on the right with an arrogant smirk with his hands in his pockets, his posture relaxed but still ready to defend or attack in a second.

Naruto had a confident smirk on his face with his sunglasses over his eyes. His posture was the same as Sasuke's, relaxed but ready to spring into action. His hands, while seemingly just hanging there in a normal spot, were positioned in such a way that he was prepared to pull out a kunai or one of his special shuriken. 

Standing between the two outside the ring, Iruka raised his arm before looking towards both boys. "Fighters ready?"

Both boys nodded as they watched each other.

Iruka nodded before bringing his arm down sharply. "Begin!"

Naruto quickly pulled out four shuriken, two in each hand, and flung them at Sasuke as the Uchiha ran toward the blonde. Sasuke quickly pulled out a kunai and deflected three of the shuriken and missed the fourth one seeing as how it hit home and landed hit Sasuke's thigh, making him grunt in pain.

Looking down to pull out the weapon, Sasuke looked at it strangely. The shuriken was shaped somewhat like a bat. **(Think of the batarangs from Batman).**

"What a loser, he can't even get proper shuriken!" laughed Kiba as the crowd of students laughed with him.

Naruto smirked before raising his hand up into a half tiger hand sign. "_Shindou_."

To Iruka and the class' surprise, Sasuke began to be electrified by the shuriken for a couple of seconds before he fell unconscious as Naruto released the hand sign.

Iruka was astonished for a moment before he cleared his throat and raised his left arm. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The whole class was silent for a moment until a certain pink haired howler monkey/banshee splice started to speak.

"Iruka-sensei, there's no way that this kid beat Sasuke-kun! He must have cheated!" screeched Sakura, much to Kiba, Naruto, and everyone else's displeasure.

Growling, Naruto glared at the girl.

"I did not cheat! My shuriken are shaped that way to cause the same reaction that Sasuke had. It makes my opponent hold onto it and when I make a certain seal and flare my chakra, it causes the seals that are engraved into them to cause a small amount of lightning chakra to hit my opponent."

Iruka had his eyes closed in thought while he lightly rubbed his chin. Smirking, he looked up toward Naruto. "That's a genius idea Naruto, but how are the seals kept from being seen?"

Naruto had a smirk of his own before pulling out a shuriken and handing it to Iruka.

"Well sensei, the seals are engraved into the metal before they are changed to the black color they are now. I'm not sure how the shuriken themselves are made to be black, though. The shopkeeper wouldn't tell me that."

Iruka nodded before giving Naruto his ninja tool back and looking toward the crowd of students, including the now awake Sasuke who was fuming that he had lost, not even noticing how his hair was sticking out everywhere.

"Let this be a good lesson for you all. A Shinobi or Kunoichi takes every advantage that he or she can get. We are ninja, not samurai. We do not live by honor. We live in shadows and in webs of lies and deceit. If you can win a fight in a single dirty move, instead of making the fight drag on until you can win in the honorable way, you take it. If you don't your enemy could see a dirty trick to use against you and take it and kill you."

He looked over the faces of the students and saw that they had all changed their views on what was right and wrong and when and where to use that information.

Smiling, Iruka clapped his hands to gather the students' attention.

"Alright class, now is the time for lunch. Be back in one hour for the remainder of the tests."

As soon as he finished his sentence all of the students disappeared, making him laugh.

_**~With Naruto~**_

"_So Gina-hime, what did you think of my fight?"_ asked Naruto as he headed to Ichiraku's.

The vixen smiled as she thought back on the fight. _"Well Naru-kun, I have to say I thought that it went great. You only revealed a small portion of your strength, and took down a clan heir with just one move. Your idea of using those bat shaped shuriken was a brilliant idea."_

Naruto grinned and parted the flap at the doorway of the small ramen stand, sitting upon his usual seat.

"Hi there Naruto-kun, what are you up to?" asked the owner of the modest stand, Teuchi Ichiraku.

Naruto smiled up at the old man that he considered to be a grandfather. "Not much old man, just on lunch from the academy. Can I get three large bowls of beef ramen?"

Teuchi smiled down at the boy before ruffling his hair. "Sure, anything for my number one customer."

Naruto grinned and bounced slightly in his seat as he waited for his ramen.

As he received his first bowl and began eating, his bowl hid his smirk as he could feel the glare that was being sent at his back from the alley across from the ramen stand.

In the alley was the last of the Uchiha, Sasuke. He was glaring at the blonde, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists angrily.

"_How? How did that clan less loser beat me? I deserve that kind of power and those weapons, not him!"_

Sasuke glared and continued his mental rant for the entire time that Naruto ate his ramen.

After finishing his lunch, Naruto left the stand, leaping onto the rooftops to head back to the academy.

_**~Iruka's Classroom~**_

As Naruto sat back down in his seat, Iruka nodded to himself seeing that all the students were back.

Clearing his throat, Iruka gained the student's attention. "Alright class, we have three more tests, then we are done for the day. The first will be the genjutsu test, then the throwing accuracy test, and the third is ninjutsu. When I call your name, please come with me into this side room so that I can administer the genjutsu test."

Before long, everyone had taken the test except for Naruto. When Iruka called his name, he walked down the stairs and into the room where the test was being held.

In the room was a desk with Iruka sitting behind it. After Naruto stood in front of the desk, Iruka began to explain the test.

"Okay then Naruto. For this test I am going to put you in a genjutsu and you have to break out of it in three minutes. If you fail to break the genjutsu by the three minute mark, I will dispel it and you fail this test. Are you ready?"

Naruto smirked and nodded, watching as Iruka performed the hand signs for the genjutsu.

As soon as the illusion settled in, the blonde focused some of Gina's chakra to disrupt his chakra flow and thus breaking the genjutsu.

Iruka was shocked when he felt his illusion dispel in just three seconds.

Naruto grinned at Iruka's astonished face. "So, do I pass sensei?"

Iruka just nodded dumbly before shaking himself out of his stupor. Walking back into the classroom, he led the students out to the throwing range so that they could test out their skills with their weapons.

"Class, this test is quiet obvious in what we are going to be doing. This is to assess your skills with throwing weapons. You will be given five kunai and then five shuriken if you do not have your own."

Naruto zoned out during this test, seeing that while accuracy was important when throwing the weapons, being able to dodge or deflect was more important if they were being thrown at you.

Iruka finally called Naruto's name, snapping him out of his day dreams.

Stretching his arms a bit so that he can get the full effect of his muscles, Naruto walked up to the throwing line.

"Alright Naruto, first I want you to throw five kunai at the target, bonus points if you hit the target in vital spots. Once I tally up your score for the kunai, I want you to use your shuriken. Start whenever you are ready." Iruka explained after looking up from his clipboard.

Naruto nodded while pulling his kunai out of his holster. His kunai were also different than the norm. The kunai was thinner, making it look more fragile but in fact it was sturdier. The thinner blade also allowed it to become sharper along the edges and the point, making them deadlier. Under the wrappings along the hilt was a seal that made the kunai able to conduct wind chakra. The regular hole in the pommel was still there, but the pommel itself was in the same bat-like symbol as the shuriken that Naruto had used.

After closing his eyes and taking a slow, deep breath to center him, Naruto's normal ocean blue eyes snapped open to reveal cold blue ones. Moving quickly, his arms flew forward, sending the kunai flying toward the target.

The kunai went straight through the target, hitting five of the vital spots that are in the front of the body. After a moment, parts of the target fell off, showing that Naruto had channeled wind chakra into the kunai to make them sharper and to give it a wider range.

Smirking, Naruto turned back toward the slack-jawed Iruka and class. "Well sensei?"

Iruka shook himself out of his stupor and nodded at Naruto. "Well, you definitely pass the kunai portion. Now use the shuriken."

Naruto nodded and turned toward the other target. Pulling out his special shuriken, he focused his chakra into the seals for a moment before throwing them and making a hand sign. _"Kashou!"_

Instantly, the shuriken all caught on fire and hit the target's vital spots. Naruto smirked before making another hand sign. _"Isou!"_

With that the fire went from the shuriken to the target, spreading rapidly across it. Naruto looked on proudly before turning back to Iruka again with an expecting look.

Iruka shook his head and made a mark on his clipboard. "I'm guessing there were seals similar to the ones you used in the taijutsu portion of the tests Naruto?"

"Yep!"

Iruka sighed before shaking his head in amusement. "Alright then, time for the ninjutsu test. Since Naruto is already up here, we will start with you and work backwards. If you can Naruto, show us which of the academy jutsu you can do and one non-academy jutsu if you wish."

The blonde nodded and substituted himself with a log and back, and transformed into a perfect replica of the Sandaime.

Iruka made a note on his clipboard and looked up as he heard Naruto start to speak.

"Those are the only academy jutsu I can do sensei."

However, before Naruto could finish his explanation, Kiba decided to speak up.

"Ha! You can't even make a lousy _bunshin_? What a loser!"

Everyone started to laugh at Naruto before he glared at them and let go of his chakra, letting it flow out and casting its pressure onto the class and Iruka, who gasped in astonishment while the class fell to their knees.

"_My Kami-sama! He has more chakra than I do! His chakra is Anbu captain level, at least!"_

"The reason I can't make a _bunshin_, mutt, is that I have too much chakra to do it. That jutsu needs so little chakra, that I have no chance of being able to do it because my control will never be that good. I am going to have to work on my chakra control constantly. Now, does anyone else have anything to say?" finished Naruto with a cold glare at the class, with Kiba being the main point of his ire.

The class quickly shook their heads and at once the pressure disappeared. Naruto turned back to Iruka with an innocent smile. "Anyway sensei, that's the reason I can only do the _henge_ and the _kawamiri_ _no jutsus_. I do have a jutsu that I can do that I use to replace that one, which can also count as my additional jutsu if that's okay."

Iruka nodded once he got his bearings back.

Naruto grinned and formed a cross hand sign using half of the ram hand sign. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._"

Beside him erupted two puffs of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, it showed two identical clones of Naruto who, along with the original, had big grins on their faces.

Iruka was surprised that the blonde could perform a kinjutsu, but was snapped out of it when a certain brooder decided to speak up.

"So what? They are just clones, it's not like they can hurt anyone." Spoke Sasuke with a smirk at the blonde.

The blondes just smirked before walking up to Sasuke and all three poked him on the chest, making the Uchiha get wide eyed in shock when he felt three pokes instead of the one he was expecting.

Before Naruto could explain his jutsu, Iruka began to do it for him. "Well Sasuke, as you can tell, these aren't regular clones. These are _Kage Bunshin_, which have their own chakra network and can perform jutsu as a result. Also, this jutsu takes a lot of chakra to use. You have to have jonin level chakra reserves to use this jutsu, and even then most jonin can only make two to five of them. Naruto has, from what we felt earlier, chakra levels that go past jonin level. That's why he can perform this jutsu and why none of you can perform it yet."

The class nodded in understanding and the rest of the ninjutsu test went on normally with the clan heirs doing the academy jutsu and one additional jutsu while the civilian kids could not perform the jutsu. Thankfully though, this was not held against them.

Once the test was over, the class was given an hour and a half to relax while Iruka scored the tests.

Once the time had passed, the class was gathered back in the class room while Iruka stood in front of them with a clipboard in his hands.

"Alright class, I have scored the tests and have the high scores for the male and female students from this class so far. Keep in mind that you can only improve and that one of you may surpass those who are in the top five right now."

Clearing his throat, Iruka looked at his clip board before speaking up again. "The highest scores for the girls are, going in order from highest to lowest, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno."

The three girls smiled proudly when they heard their names.

"For the boys, it is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shino Aburame."

Naruto grinned when he heard that he had the highest scores out of all the boys, while Sasuke and his fan girls fumed silently. They remembered what he did during the tests and did not want his wrath to fall onto them at this point in time.

Iruka smiled up at his students before giving a small wave. "Alright class, you're free to go. I will see you all tomorrow."

The class immediately left the class through the door except for Naruto who left from the window. The blonde smirked to himself as he leapt to a rooftop and went toward the training grounds.

"_This is going to be very interesting."_

XXXXXXXX

**And that ends it! Whew, man that took a while! Its only 3,945 words but damn! It is 13 pages long! Anyway, I hope you all love this chapter and review it! And remember, no flames please!**


	10. I'm Finally a Ninja!

**Shadows: Hey everybody thanks for reading KBM and for the reviews last chapter. Now, I would like to respond to a review from someone who anonymously reviewed chapter nine.**

**While Naruto **_**does**_** have the power to be a chunnin, he does not have the **_**experience.**_** Experience trumps power every time. Unless you're being underestimated, of course.**

**Anyway, onto the new chapter!**

XXxxXXxx

_**~Four Years Later~**_

Naruto ducked quickly under a punch sent by his sensei Maito Gai as they trained early in the morning of the graduation exams. Knowing that his student would duck to dodge his attack, Gai quickly lowered himself into a spinning sweeping kick. _"Konoha Senpuu!"_

Acting quickly, Naruto cart wheeled away before going into a series of back flips to gain some breathing room. The blonde panted as he kneeled down, trying to figure out a way to win in the spar against his sensei. Before he could do so, however, the alarm rang on the clock that rested on a nearby stump, causing the blonde to groan.

"Aw man, not again! I swear Gai-sensei; I don't think I will ever beat you." Sighed Naruto as he fell back onto his ass, exhausted from the three hour spar.

Gai laughed before tossing a water bottle to his student, who caught it easily before starting to drink. "Don't worry Naruto-kun! I am sure that with more training, your Flames of Youth will continue to grow and will surpass my own! On that day you will be able to beat me in an all-out spar!"

Naruto snickered a bit under his breath before slowly getting up, wincing slightly from his bruises that were slowly healing.

"If you say so sensei; well I have to go, I need to get ready and head to the academy so that I can take the graduation exam."

Gai nodded and struck his good guy pose. "I'm sure your Flames of Youth will allow you to pass easily, young Naruto-kun!"

The blonde sweat dropped before shaking his head and waving.

"Later sensei." With that, the blonde disappeared in a _Shunshin_, heading back to his apartment.

XxXXxxXX

Naruto sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel with another wrapped around his waist. "Man, I can't believe it's been four years already. Can you Gina-hime?"

Gina stretched and smiled in her room in Naruto's mindscape. _"Well Naruto-kun, to a bijuu like me, four years is like the blink of an eye. So yes, I can believe it."_

Naruto sighed as he shook his head, pulling on his clothes and gear before walking out his front door. He had forgotten how much of a smartass Gina could be.

After locking his door, the blonde looked at the sky with a small smile on his face before murmuring. "Hmm, it seems like such a nice day. I think I'm going to walk to the academy today."

Nodding at his decision, the cloaked ninja-in-training calmly walked down the stairs of his apartment complex before taking the streets to the academy. Naruto smiled as he saw the villagers looking carefree and going about their daily lives, the children running down the streets or holding hands with their mothers as they went on errands.

As he was about to turn a corner, he felt someone barrel into him from behind. Acting quickly while they fell, Naruto spun and caught whoever ran into him. Using one arm, he flipped them through the air and back onto their feet in one fluid movement.

Looking down at whoever he had in his arms, he smiled when he saw the familiar lavender hair of one Hyuuga Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, in a bit of a rush are we?" Naruto asked with a chortle.

Hinata stood there in his arms for a moment, slightly disoriented from the spinning and flipping. Once the words registered in her mind, she looked up and saw the foxy grin of her crush combined with the sparkling of his cerulean eyes that were peeking over his dark red sunglasses.

Upon realizing what had happened, she squeaked in embarrassment and tried to hide in her coat, her face almost as dark as Naruto's sunglasses.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I didn't mean to run into you like that. I had slept in this morning and thought I was running late and after I got ready I started to run to the academy and I didn't see you until you were right in front of me and, and I'm sorry!" Hinata squeaked out while twiddling her fingers, not noticing Naruto looking at her in amusement.

"Calm down Hinata-chan, it's alright. We're both fine and no one's hurt, so it's all good. You want to walk to the academy together?" Naruto asked while calming down the Hyuuga heiress, his eyes sparkling in amusement with his foxy grin in place.

Hinata nodded shyly and with that, the two students walked toward the academy together.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto decided to try and bring Hinata out of her shell a bit more.

"So Hinata-chan, what do you think the teams will be if everyone graduates?"

Hinata blushed again, not being used to having her crush talk to her as she thought about his question.

"Well, I think that Ino-san, Shikamaru-san, and Choji-kun will be on the same team. Their dads were on the same team and they were very effective. Hokage-sama will want to see if it will be a tradition, I guess." Hinata stuttered out. **(A/N: you all know I am not going to write out her stuttering, so just imagine it.)**

Naruto nodded and smiled at her. "Same thoughts I had Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled from the praise while keeping her face down to hide her blush. "After that, I guess it would be Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and I. With all of our clan training, we would be a good tracker team."

Naruto nodded once again, agreeing with that. "So that leaves Sasuke-teme, Sakura-san, and I. What kind of team do you think we would be?"

Hinata looked thoughtful for a second before coming up with her answer. "A frontal assault team, I think. You and Sasuke-san would be the main attack force and Sakura-san would be providing support with genjutsu, or maybe medical jutsu."

Naruto nodded at her logic and smiled as they walked through the front gates of the academy. "That's sound logic. However, while I do think those teams make sense, I doubt it will be that way. The old man knows about my private training sessions, so I bet the teams will be mixed up a bit from what we thought. After all, Jiji isn't called "The Professor" for nothing."

Hinata looked thoughtful about this before nodding in agreement. The Hokage was the smartest ninja in the village, so he more than likely had many ideas on what to do with the teams for this year.

The blonde smiled before opening the door for Hinata and walked into the classroom behind her before sitting down in their respective seats.

Iruka looked toward the clock and nodded, seeing that everyone was here and on time, he could begin the exam.

"Alright class, today is the day you all have been training for: the graduation exam. It will be broken down into five parts: a written test, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and weapons." Explained Iruka as he passed out the written portion of the test.

After the last test was handed out, he stood back in front of the class room and started a timer.

"You have forty-five minutes. Begin now."

Naruto flipped over his test and smirked. The questions were so easy that it was depressing. He finished the test in fifteen minutes and leaned back in his chair to wait for the test to finish.

"_Well Naruto-kun, what did you think of what Hinata suggested about the teams?" _Gina asked from her place in his mindscape.

"_Well, from what she knew of everyone's skills, it was spot on. But I think that since the old man knows what I can do, he will change up the last two teams and leave the Ino-Shika-Cho trio alone." _Naruto replied as he relaxed with his hands behind his head.

Gina tilted her head in confusion after hearing his response. _"Well, what do you think the teams will be like then?"_

Naruto smiled as he began his explanation. _"Well, the old man knows all of my skills, so he will probably set the teams up with Sasuke-teme, Sakura-san, and Kiba on one team and Hinata-chan, Shino-san, and me on the other."_ Feeling Gina's confusion from the one person change, Naruto began to elaborate.

"_If the teams were like what Hinata-chan said, they would be too specialized. Like she said, one team would be a frontal assault team while the other is a tracker. Normally this is a good thing to have, but what if the frontal assault team were assigned a C-rank where they had to track down a bandit group, and the sensei decided to let the team do the mission themselves while they were there just in case something went wrong? I know I am a good tracker, but Kiba is a better one because of his clan's training. He would be best suited for the teme's team."_

Gina nodded, seeing the logic in his explanation. _"Alright then, so that means since you would be taking Kiba-san's place on the other team, Hinata could help track down the enemy, Shino-san could lead them into an ambush using his bugs, and then you could finish them off. Is that right?"_

The blonde just grinned mentally and Gina took that to be a yes. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as Iruka's voice sounded through the classroom.

"Alright class, that's the end of the first portion of the exam. Please head out to the training field now for the taijutsu portion."

A few minutes later, Iruka stood in front of the class by the taijutsu ring with a clipboard in his hands. "Okay, in this test you are going to fight using taijutsu only, no weapons are allowed. If anyone uses genjutsu or ninjutsu, they immediately fail. Is that clear?"

The class nodded in agreement as Iruka began to call out names. Naruto zoned out for most of this part of the exam, already having a good idea of who would pass this exam. The blonde was broken out of his day dreams by the sound of Iruka's voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka called out as he reached the bottom of the list of students.

Naruto smirked as he walked into the ring, Sasuke glaring at him from his spot. Iruka raised his arm before looking at both students. "Fighters ready?"

Naruto and Sasuke both slid into their fighting stances, both getting serious as all emotion left their faces. Iruka nodded to himself as he brought his arm down and leapt back. "Hajime!"

Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke rush at him, his arm reared back for a punch. As he went to block the punch, Sasuke fell down and did a leg sweep to knock Naruto's feet out from under him. Naruto used the fall to his advantage and performed a handstand before spinning, catching Sasuke in his temple and sending him back to where he started.

Naruto flipped back onto his feet before smirking at the downed Uchiha. "Is that all you got Sasu-chan? I thought the Uchiha clan was better than this."

The Uchiha heir growled before leaping back up and rushing the blonde before leaping over him. Landing behind Naruto, Sasuke immediately spun, aiming a kick at Naruto's head. Sensing the kick coming, Naruto ducked and responded with a mule kick, nailing Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke flew back and landed, the kick and the landing knocking the wind out of him.

Before Sasuke could even attempt to get up, Naruto was by his side with his fist positioned above Sasuke's face, a slight blue tint to the skin of his hand. "Yield Sasuke, because if you don't and I hit you with this punch, there's no telling when, or if, you will wake up."

Sasuke glared at Naruto before he reluctantly growled out, "I yield sensei."

Iruka raised his arm toward Naruto while trying to keep a grin off of his face. "Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and got up, stopping the flow of chakra to his hand before offering it to the downed Uchiha. "Good fight teme. You surprised me with that leap for a second."

Sasuke glared and ignored the compliment and the offered hand, getting up and walking away. "Hn. Whatever loser, you just got lucky today."

The blonde shrugged before getting back into the group of students so that Iruka could tell them about the next test.

Iruka gave a small grin toward his favorite student before clearing his throat to gain his class's attention. "Alright, next is the genjutsu weapons portion. This year, we are giving you two options: you can either use the regular bulls-eye targets, or you can use the dummy targets. With the dummy targets, you have to try and land your weapons in what would be a crippling or deadly hit. First up, Aburame Shino."

Shino walked up toward the dummy targets and pulled out his kunai, standing still for a moment before suddenly sending his weapons flying. One kunai landed in what would be the knee of his enemy, while the other hit his target on his side.

Iruka and the class looked confused as to why he aimed at the targets side, but before anyone could ask, Shino spoke up.

"Why, you ask, did I aim for the dummy's side after hitting the knee of it? It's quite simple. I estimated that after hitting my opponent in their knee with my kunai, they would fall and where the dummy is sliced would be where their neck would be. This would mean I sliced their jugular vein and they would bleed out, making the victory mine."

Some of the class looked disturbed at how ruthless the young Aburame seemed, but the rest nodded in understanding as that would make the kill quick and easy, assuring the victory and their life.

Iruka nodded and smiled as he made a mark on his clipboard. "Good job Shino, and that's a good strategy too."

Shino nodded toward Iruka before heading back to the crowd of students as Iruka called out the next person.

Naruto grinned at Shino and patted him on the back. "Great work out there Shino."

Shino looked at Naruto in confusion for a moment, which was hidden behind his glasses and jacket, before nodding. "Thank you Uzumaki-san. I am glad that I passed this portion of the test. I wish you luck when it becomes your turn."

Naruto smiled and nodded while he watched the other gennin hopefuls go up toward the targets and show their skills at kunai and shuriken.

When it finally became his turn, Naruto smirked before pulling out his special ordered shuriken, these with seals that allowed the chakra natures of wind and earth to combine and work together. Taking quick but careful aim, Naruto let his shuriken loose after channeling chakra into them.

The shuriken flew through the air and struck the target in the torso, all of them going through like the class and Iruka predicted. The one thing that caught them by surprise is that there wasn't just small incisions where the shuriken went through, but holes the size of their fists as well.

Before anyone could ask him, Naruto turned to Iruka and offered a short and concise explanation. "Wind and earth chakra nature seals."

Iruka gaped for a moment before his logical side kicked in and saw the use of it. If the enemy had to allow a shuriken or kunai to hit him, and said weapons had those seals on them, the enemy would be either critically injured and would not be able to fight, or would die immediately. The Dolphin nodded and made a note on his clipboard as he turned to look at his students.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the ninjutsu portion of the exam. Head back inside and once everyone is seated, we can begin." Iruka announced, making all of the children vanish toward the classroom and making hime laugh.

_**~Inside the Classroom~**_

Naruto leaned back in his chair while he watched his classmates fidget nervously, anxious about the next test. _"Everyone is really nervous about this test, eh Gina-hime?" _Naruto thought to his friend and tenant.

Gina smiled and watched through Naruto's eyes while the Nara Clan heir faked being asleep to hide his nervousness, but never noticing that his fingers were twitching and moving on their own. _"Yes they are Naru-kun. More than likely though, everyone will pass because they either have good control over their large, for their age, chakra reserves. Or, in the case of the fan girls, they have such good control because their chakra reserves are just slightly larger than a civilian."_

Naruto nodded as he agreed with her before Iruka walked into the room and called out Shino's name again. The chunnin then led the Aburame Clan heir into the backroom where the exam would be taken. Before the door shut, Naruto saw a table with two other teachers sitting behind it with a third chair meant for Iruka, along with the headbands of varying cloth lengths, colors, and styles.

Naruto sighed and took five kunai out before balancing them on his fingertips with chakra to practice with his chakra control. No one else in the classroom noticed, seeing as how they were all nervous because of the test they were about to take.

Soon, everyone but Naruto had gone into the examination room and had gotten a headband, proving that they had passed the test.

When Iruka opened the door to call his name, Naruto was already at the door and walking in. "Kind of pointless to call my name when I'm the only one left, eh sensei?" Naruto grinned toward his favorite teacher as he walked into the room.

Iruka chuckled and nodded his agreement before taking his seat. "Alright then Naruto, first you must perform the Henge no jutsu, then the Kawamiri no jutsu, then create three Bunshin. For extra credit, you can show us a jutsu that is not taught in the academy. Start when you're ready."

Naruto nodded before transforming into a perfect replica of Kakashi, then dispersing the transformation and substituting himself with a plant that was on the windowsill and back.

Iruka nodded and hid a grin as he marked on his clipboard. _"I'm so proud of you Naruto, you have come so far."_

"Iruka-sensei, does it strictly have to be the Bunshin no jutsu, or can any type of clone work?" Naruto asked as he hid a smirk, already knowing the answer since he looked at the requirements for the academy last night.

Iruka looked at another paper on his clipboard before nodding to himself. "No Naruto, the academy just requires you to make a Bunshin, it doesn't say what kind. So if you have a different kind of Bunshin to make, go ahead."

Naruto grinned before making a cross shaped hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

Immediately, three puffs of smoke appeared around Naruto. When they cleared, it showed three perfect clones of Naruto. To prove they were the real deal, Iruka came around and patted all of the clones on the head. Affirming that they were, indeed, real clones, Iruka grinned down at his student. "Congratulations Naruto, you pass! Pick out what headband you want and head back into the classroom."

Naruto grinned back before going to the table and picking up a headband with a black cloth that was long enough to where he could tie it around his torso so that the symbol of his village was presented proudly.

"_I finally did it! I've finally became a ninja!"_

xxxXXXxxxXXX

**Well everyone, you all begged for it, so here it is! The brand new chapter of Konoha's Batman! R&R please! And no flames please!**


	11. Team Formations

**Okay everyone, you all seemed pretty excited when I updated last time, so I'm writing this ahead of schedule! After this update, I am going to start working on STTS again so that both of my stories will be the same amount of chapters. And for everyone who is asking about why it's listed as Batman Beyond and it just seems to be Batman, there's always a costume change to be held in the future, so be patient. **

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**XXxxXXxx**

Naruto sat in the classroom and waited along with his classmates as they watched teams leave with their senseis. He looked around at the other eight gennin waited and thought about the team assignments that occurred not even fifteen minutes ago.

_**~Flashback~**_

Naruto sat down in his chair and looked around as everyone talked about who they thought they would get on their teams versus who they wanted to be on them.

Before he could come up with any thoughts, Iruka walked into the classroom with a proud smile on his face. "Alright class, today is the day that you get your team assignments. Before anyone says anything about the teams once they are announced, they were all chosen by Hokage-Sama himself, so if you have an issue with the team formations, go and talk to him about it."

Some of the class looked scared at that thought, knowing that if they so much as annoyed the leader of their village, he could kill them in fifty different ways before they could even blink.

There was a reason he was called the Kami no Shinobi.

Iruka cleared his throat before he began to read of the team assignments. "Team one is…"

Naruto leaned back in his chair and relaxed until he heard the names of the ones he was most curious about.

_**~Five minutes later~**_

Naruto jerked away from his impromptu nap as he heard the name of one of his friends.

"Team seven is Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei is Mitarashi Anko." Iruka announced.

Naruto grinned towards his friends and nodded while Hinata smiled and nodded back. Shikamaru just lifted his head enough to show he was listening before letting it go back down.

"Team eight is Aburame Shino, Akamichi Choji, and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai."

Choji just kept munching on his chips while nodding, knowing that it may not have been the team he wanted, but would do his best no matter what. Shino nodded silently while thinking about what kind of missions that they would excel at. Sakura just started moping because she wasn't on the same team as "her Sasuke-kun."

"Team nine is still in circulation from last year, so team ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka finished the team announcements as he quickly cast a genjutsu over the girls in the class so that they did not cause a screaming match.

Ino did a happy dance in her chair as she squealed silently thanks to Iruka's genjutsu. Kiba frowned slightly, not liking the fact that he was on the same team as the stuck up Uchiha. Sasuke… well, he just kept sitting there in his Brooder Pose™. The guy sitting next to him actually poked his shoulder a couple times to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep.

The end result of that: Sasuke fell over into the floor while everyone looked on with a sweat drop on the back of their heads, proving that the Uchiha had, indeed, been asleep.

"Anyway… your senseis will be here shortly, so just wait patiently and you will have your first team meeting." Iruka told the class before gathering up his papers and leaving the class room.

_**~Flashback End~**_

Without warning, a ball of black cloth broke through the window and flew to in front of Iruka's desk before unfurling and showing a woman in a tan trench coat, a mesh shirt with nothing underneath, shin guards, and a burnt orange miniskirt. The trench coat covered enough of her generous bust to allow a scrape of modesty, but showed just enough to let everyone get an idea of what she was hiding.

The cloth that had been wrapped around her was, in fact, a banner that was held up by two kunai that were attached to the upper corners and lodged into the ceiling. Written across the banner was "_THE SEXY AND SINGLE SENSEI OF TEAM SEVEN, MITARASHI ANKO!"_

Naruto was stifling his laughter by biting his hand while most of the males either looked on dumbstruck, passed out from nosebleeds, or, in the case of Shikamaru, slept.

The girls, however, looked shocked that a woman would dress in such a way, were glaring at her for having such a better figure than them, or were blushing from embarrassment that someone would willingly dress in such a way.

"Alright, team seven comes with me! Naruto, lead the others to our usual training grounds and I'll see you there." Anko ordered with a grin that scared half the class.

The blonde just laughed and gave her a mock salute. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

Anko laughed before disappearing in a leaf Shunshin as Naruto gathered up his teammates and leaving out the window that their sensei had broken.

_**~Training Ground 15~**_

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru arrived at the training ground a few minutes later to see their sensei sitting on a boulder. As they walked toward her, Anko gave them a grin worthy of a hungry tiger seeing a gazelle. "Alright gaki's, it's introduction time. I need you to tell your name, your likes, dislikes, skills, and dreams for the future. Pineapple head, you start."

Shikamaru just grumbled about troublesome senseis while Naruto laughed at the nickname their sensei gave him. "I'm Nara Shikamaru, I like playing shogi, go, and watching the clouds. I dislike troublesome things. I have mastered the first of my family's jutsu, the Kagemane no jutsu. I can also perform the jutsu we were taught in the academy. My dreams for the future are to become a jonin, marry a girl who's not too ugly or too pretty, have two kids, a boy then a girl. I'll retire after my son becomes a successful shinobi and my daughter gets married."

Anko, Naruto, and Hinata just looked at the Nara while sweat dropping. They all had the same thought in their heads as he finished. _"I can't believe he is that lazy."_

Shaking her head, Anko moved on. "Okay, Glasses. You're up."

Naruto just ignored the nickname, knowing that she called him worse during training. "The name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like training, gardening, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike traitors, those who judge others for something they had no control over, and being bored. I have, what I believe to be anyway, chunnin level skills in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and fuinjutsu. My skills in genjutsu are only high gennin level. My dreams for the future are to become a hunter nin and hopefully become Hokage one day."

Anko nodded and grinned before turning to the only other girl in the group. "Alright then, last but not least, Turtle."

Hinata looked confused at her nickname, as did Naruto and Shikamaru.

Anko sighed before beginning her explanation, annoyance that none of them got it in her voice. "I called you Turtle because of that giant coat you wear. It reminds me of a turtle shell since you keep trying to hide in it."

Comprehension spread across their faces before Hinata began her introduction. **(A/N: I AM NOT TYPING HER STUTTERING, OR Hayate's COUGHING. SO JUST IMAGINE IT.)**

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like cinnamon rolls, my little sister Hanabi, the members of the Branch family of my clan, and cooking. I dislike the arrogance of my clan and eggplant. I am fairly good at my clan's taijutsu style, the Gentle Fist, and I can perform the three jutsu we are taught in the academy. My dreams for the future are to become a strong clan head and bring the Main and the Branch families together." Hinata stuttered out while poking her fingers together, a blush spreading along her face.

Anko nodded and grinned. "Alright, now it's my turn! The name is Mitarashi Anko. I like dango and red bean paste, along with tea ceremonies. I also like my mentor from my days in the I&T department, Morino Ibiki and my best friend Yuhi Kurenai. I also like a certain scared dolphin."

Anko grinned lecherously and licked her lips while the three students felt a sudden worry for their old sensei.

_**~With Iruka~**_

Iruka suddenly sneezed then had a chill go up his spine, causing him to shiver before he looked around nervously. _"Last time that happened, Anko was planning on trying to catch me in the shower at my apartment… which she somehow managed to succeed at. I'm going to have to watch my back for a while."_

With that, Iruka went back to looking over the files on the new students that would be entering the academy next year.

_**~Back with team seven~**_

Shaking herself out of her daydream, Anko resumed her introduction. "My dislikes are perverts and a certain snake bastard that I want to kill, along with arrogant pricks who think they are better just because of their name. I can perform Doton jutsu easily, along with a few Katon jutsu. I am very good at interrogation and handling poisons. I can also summon snakes and can use snake style ninjutsu because of this. my dreams for the future are to bag me a certain man and to kill my traitor of a sensei."

The three gennin looked at their sensei strangely before shrugging it off, figuring they would find out sooner or later.

Anko looked down at her students with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Normally, my cute little students, the jonin sensei would give their gennin a second test to see if they are ready to become an official squad. This is to make sure only the ones who are truly ready get through. You three are lucky that you have me though, because I'm not going to bother with that shit." Anko explained with a grin on her face.

"Tomorrow, we start missions. I believe the only way to know if you are truly ready to be a ninja, is to send you out in the field. Now get out of here so that you can prepare for tomorrow."

The three gennin nodded and left, all muttering quietly about what kind of missions they start out on and to get something to eat before they all went home.

Anko just watched her students with a smile before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

_**~Hokage's office~**_

Anko appeared in the Hokage's office in a poof of smoke , making the elderly leader nod to himself before he spoke. "Alright then, now that we are all here, we can begin. Out of the graduating class, which squads passed or failed?"

The other jonin in the room began to say if their squad passed or failed, with one through six all failing. Once it was Anko's turn, the elderly Sarutobi turned toward her. "Well Anko-chan, what of team seven?"

Anko grinned and sent the Hokage a subtle wink to let him know what she did with her team. "They passed Hokage-sama."

The old man nodded and sent back his own subtle wink before turning to the other kunoichi sensei. "Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai stepped forward with a proud smile as she bowed her head to her leader. "Team eight passed Hokage-sama."

Without prompting him, seeing as how he was the last, Asuma stepped forward to announce his team. "Team ten passed, Hokage-sama, but just barely. Ino mainly fawned over the Uchiha, while he just tried to take me on himself. His claim was that, since he is an Uchiha, he can beat anyone, even an elite jonin. Kiba actually tried to get them both to work with him, knowing that they were all too weak to win against me. I gave them the second test and they passed with Kiba and Sasuke offering Ino food since she had been tied to the post."

Hiruzen frowned before nodding toward his son. "Alright then. However, I give you full permission to do whatever it takes to try and get Sasuke's ego to shrink. Everyone else, you are all dismissed."

The jonin all nodded before leaving his office, leaving the Hokage to put up an alert seal while he took his favorite orange book out of his drawer with a blush as he began to read with a giggle. "Oh Rangiku, you naughty girl."

XXXxxxXXXxxx

**Okay, here is the new chapter of Konoha's Batman! I know it's kind of short, but I hope you all like it. Please read and review!**


End file.
